Exodus
by Demon God of Chaos
Summary: The sequel to Genesis! A Harry who travels through dimensions and even through some of my fic's changing the destiny of those therein. Not for Dumbledore lovers! part 2 of the series COMPLETED
1. Chapter 1

**Exodus**

Disclaimer: This is the second part of the series. The prequel to this was called Genesis and can still be found on my profile. I am currently thinking about this fic and have decided that this one will deal with dimensional travel as well as some small hints of sexual things. It won't go into detail as doesn't allow sex or any other stuff like that to be displayed on their site which would get me thrown off the site in ten minutes after someone files a complaint against me.

Anyhow… I hope this one will get a lot of reviews…. So REVIEW!

**

* * *

The Exodus

* * *

**

He looked at the rich sheets that were covering his and his mother's form. The way the sheets were closed around him made him suspect that his father had already awoken to do something. Last night had been rather rough as his mother tested the both of them to their very limit. He gently slipped out of bed, taking care not to rouse her and began to slowly make sure that his body was still busy getting adjusted to his weight once again. He could feel his muscles ache from the strenuous exercise they had done last night and he groaned softly, not intent on waking his mother.

When he stepped out of the room, dressed in a fine robe he looked at the hallway which led to his father's laboratory. He looked at the paintings of the Slytherin wizards that had graced the noble Line of Slytherin their fame and saw the scowling portrait of Salazar, locked in a conversation with Marvolo Gaunt about why the snakes shouldn't be killed. "… I still remain to the fact that snakes shouldn't be killed by members of the family. It is totally useless to kill our allies when they are willing to serve us… or at least to serve those competent enough, unlike that son of yours…"

He ignored Marvolo's reply in favour of hearing a small grating sound come out of his father's working laboratory and then he peered inside to see a bright swirling portal and a maniacally grinning, red eyed, Dark Lord stand there with an aura of malicious hatred oozing from him. He began to come through the doorway and he looked at the strange things that were strewn around the messy workplace and he kept his eyes focused on the man that looked at the portal with unholy glee.

"Harry."

Harry's eyes snapped towards his father's as the red eyes of the dark lord were now boring into his green ones and Harry James Riddle spoke with a voice that seemed to be on the brink of madness.

"Can you see it? The madness that had been swirling in my mind has finally cleared. I have become something more then a god… I can traverse the dimensions at wish with this little beauty here."

The Dark Lord pointed at the swirling portal and Harry took a careful step backwards, not trusting the portal one bit.

* * *

Voldemort looked at the portal, his creation which would make him able to go to other dimensions and survive. He wondered how his troops back in his original dimension would be. He briefly wondered if there were muggles still alive on that planet. He briefly entertained the notion of maybe going to visit there one time before he dismissed it. He wanted to go somewhere that would make him able to mess things up grandly and on an epic scale. Something like…corrupting a younger version of him.

That might work. If that old bat, Figg was somehow unable to watch over his younger self in that dimension and he were to graciously adopt Harry into his care and go live on Privet Drive.

"Harry, Please take care of your mother. My time in this world has come to an end. Goodbye and live well. Love your mother and rule this world."

A tear slowly slid down the man's cheek as he looked at this version of himself and he wished that he didn't have to leave. He opted to let the horcrux he made from his wives remain in this dimension since it would take too much trouble to carry it with him. He also decided that he would lay low for a bit. If only he landed into a dimension were he would have at least some influence over Harry then all would be fine to him.

He grabbed a hold of his wand and then sighed and stepped towards the portal. A shaking voice made him pause for a moment as his son's voice cut through the air.

"I love you, dad."

Voldemort wiped away the tears he had on his face and said. "I love you as well, my son. Take care of yourself. "

* * *

With that he stepped through the portal. The feeling was like thousands and thousands of bugs were crawling over his skin and he found himself unable to correctly focus where he wanted to go. His mind kept giving him images of things that could be happening in other dimensions and he saw himself getting ripped apart by a savage werewolf in Third year and in another one he saw himself holding his dead head above his head and shouting that Voldemort was dead and finally marrying Ginny Weasley and they would have children.

That last thing was enough to make him puke but nothing would come out of his stomach. He looked at the portal which was still warping space around him and he just pulled on a place, not caring where he ended up.

He felt a whoosh of air around him as he realised that he had successfully appeared out of the dimensional travel device's portal somewhere in another dimension. He felt the air rushing past him and felt his robes billow upwards and he realised that he had appeared somewhere high up. He remained calm and collected, like any Slytherin would and calmly gazed around, trying to ascertain his position. The fact that there were some birds just flying past his head and then shooting upwards was a good indication that he was falling from a great height.

He casts a wandless charm on himself to slow his descend and then he decided to look down. His gaze was drawn to a suburban area and he saw cars riding on roads, which seemed to be something out of a dream. He shook his head to clear his mind a little bit and he could feel the aura of magical people in the vicinity. He looked at the place where the feeling was originating from and he could see an area being covered with magical wards. Then, suddenly he could feel the magic keeping him able to descend slowly break away and immediately he could see the strange wards no longer as he plummeted down to earth.

He didn't want to become a pancake on some dirty road where his entrails and other inner bits would be eaten by rabid muggle children so he just summoned forth his magic and began to cast every charm to shield his body from the physical impact. With his horcruxes in another dimension, he knew that he would survive but it would be harder to regain his body. He could feel the latent energy of this version of himself being somewhere in the world, not in Great Britain but somewhere near the European continent. He could feel the magical energy of himself slowly declining and knew that either he was defeated by his younger version or that there were some problems with his younger self.

Suddenly he could feel the pain of his legs being shattered by impact with something hard and to his shock and anguish, he had landed on the road with his legs having cracked due to the fact that he had fallen wrongly.

* * *

Voldemortgroaned as he could feel his bones protest against the movement, he slowly sat up and began to cast healing charms on his legs so they would be able to support his eight. Without some skelegrow he knew that he wouldn't be able to walk very well and decided that once he knew where he was, he would go and visit ST. Mungo's. It would be the easiest if he were to apparate there but then there would be the problem of losing a limb if he apparated.

He looked at the road sign which clearly displayed the street name to him: _Magnolia Crescent_. In his mind an idea began to form, one which would make the world shiver if they knew of it.

He got up shakily and began to make his way towards the place he had to call home so long ago. He looked at the roads as they began to come back to him and he heard the sound of a motorbike within the immediate vicinity and could see a hulking form on the bike.

* * *

Inwardly he crowed victory as he realised that he had an opportunity to snatch baby Harry from under the old fool's nose and then make off with him so that it would be easy. He began to slow down as he realised that he mustn't be seen if his plan were to take root. He slowly walked, trying to make his pain become easier to bear but he knew that he wouldn't be able to stem the pain for long.

When he got to Privet Drive, he heard two sharp cracks in the air and a motor slowly going away and he grinned as he could feel the magic radiating through the air, all of which had been left behind by the magical activity. He looked at the small bundle that lay on the Dursley's doorstep and he grinned and said.

"Come on kid. Let daddy take care of you."

With the baby in his hands, he slowly began to walk towards a place where he could safely apparate to and he slowly felt a grin come onto his face. He began to feel the magic that Harry radiated in large amount and he felt content that the small baby was not wailing. He didn't think he could endure the wailing of a child. He never knew that he could be so silent, as he looked at his younger self and tried to recall if he had ever cried when he was still very little.

He looked at the rows of houses before slowly beginning to gather his magic and he apparated with a silent crack, making it look like he had suddenly disappeared. He could feel the magic swirling around him as he looked at the bright colours that represented magic and he felt his body appear in the halls of St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. He walked up to the witch who was responsible for the patients and said.

"I have fractured both my legs and am in need of medical assistance. Get me a healer now and I won't be too irritated at you. My son is still sleeping so I would like you to help me before he wakes up and makes too much noise."

The witch made a noise as she saw the baby, its scar hidden by the black hair that adorned the head.

"He's so cute. He looks so much like you. Sir. I'll get a healer with you immediately. this is the day that You-Know-Who fell so I'm sure that you'll be helped soon. It's free of charge just because of You-Know-Who's fall at the hands of Harry Potter."

She beamed at him and Voldemort had to suppress a shudder at the strange behaviour of the woman. He carefully adjusted little Harry in his arms and then decided that he would need to sit down and study his younger self a little more in-depth. He gently sat down and looked at the little nose that the baby had. He could feel the magic of the killing curse still lingering on the body and with a small gesture, he called his wand to him and said.

"_Occludio_."

Immediately the scar on the baby's forehead was replaced with smooth skin as the scar was hidden behind a powerful occluding charm which was hard to detect when not looking at it with magical means. It would be easy posing as a father who wanted to get his legs healed and with his son sleeping in his arms.

A healer was quickly finished with his legs, having opted for a painful way to regrow them with a spell that was still in its experimental phase.

He had to hold back a shriek of pain as he felt the bones knitting themselves together once again and he could feel Harry stir within his arms. He bit back the urge to crucio the Healer and then was sent off with the message to go and visit a party somewhere.

* * *

He apparated to Diagon Alley where he walked into Gringotts and then asked to withdraw some funds from his account. He used the Riddle name and signed a parchment with some of his blood which accurately named him to be a Riddle. He grinned as he asked for the money to be converted into muggle pounds and then he was given two suitcases with approximatively 2 million muggle pounds in them, enough to make sure that he could live comfortably for ten years.

He looked around as he apparated with little Harry once again on Privet Drive and a grin blossomed to his face once again. The sign _For Sale_ was on a house which had the number 7 on it's door and he felt a surge of elation go through him as he knew that he could live on Privet Drive if he bought the house. In his original dimension the house was owned by the Petersons, kind old people who sometimes were able to help him with giving advice on how to trim the bushes in different shapes and make different things from bushes. He had remembered that they were gardeners and had one of the best lawns on privet Drive.

He walked up to the house and knocked on the door once. He could hear the footsteps of someone behind the door and when the door was opened he was looking at an older man who looked at him with suspicion in his eyes.

"What do you want?" The man said and Voldemort let a grin come to his face.

"I want to buy the house. Can I come inside?"

Voldemort stepped into the house after being led in by the old man.

He looked at the man and nodded and said. "How much for the house and to get all the important stuff taken care of?"

The old man looked at him and said. "For anyone interested, the price is 400.000 Pounds. I don't want to live close to that windbag who lives on number four. His brat is making the neighbourhood a very loud place and old people like me need our rest."

Voldemort nodded and said. "I hope I can also find a good and suitable place to raise my son?" the elder man looked at the baby in Voldemort's hands.

"Sure, there is almost no crime in the area but I would like to advise you tot stay away from the residents of number four. They are oddly fascinated by normality or something like that. The woman is always spying on people and the man is always boasting about his job."

Voldemort just nodded and said. "I'll try to avoid them, here's the money."

He grabbed one of the suitcases and opened it and handed 410.00 pounds to the man. It wasn't like he particularly cared about the money. He knew that he could always rob a bank if he needed more money. And no burglar would be fortunate if they dared to venture in his house. There were some spells to destroy any intruders on sight. They could be installed to guard the house fairly easily.

The elder man grinned and said. "It's been a pleasure dealing with you, kind sir. I hope you and your adorable son have a nice life."

* * *

Then with a flourish the older man was walking out of his house and left as a parting remark. "Keep the inventory. I'm going to live with my children for some time so I have no need anymore for those things. It saves me trouble to move them. You've handed me enough money to pay for them."

Then the old man was gone and Voldemort smirked. Life would change around here if he started to live here.

* * *

A new story. I hope that you will like this and I hope that all my loyal fans from Genesis will read this. SerpentClara I like the way you review me and I would like it if you gave me a review on this one too.

Merry Christmas


	2. To Raise the Child

**Exodus**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. And I know next to nothing about childcare so I'll skip the major parts of the babyhood… I don't really like babies… I don't know why but they creep me out with their faces and all that stuff….

Anyhow Dumbledore will meet a VERY changed Harry Potter.

**

* * *

The Raising of the Child

* * *

**

Caring for a child wasn't easy. Voldemort had never anticipated that it would be so much work to do, to change diapers every time little Harry had an accident. But having a house elf would make everyone suspicious of his muggleness so he would have to consult someone who knew about childcare.

In the local supermarket he met a kind old lady who was happy to instruct him about caring for a 'cute and adorable boy' like Harry. She had also remarked how much he looked like his father which brought a smile to the Dark Lord's lips. He would have to act like a caring father to the muggles and mustn't allow his hatred of them to show. If he did he might be ostracized and little Harry would never grow up without children around him to play with. Just for once did Voldemort want another version of himself to have a happy youth. He had tucked away Excalibur up in the attic of the house and had made sure that everything was in order just to make sure that little Harry wouldn't accidentally hurt himself.

When the doorbell rang his reaction had been to go for his wand and stun whoever came to ring the doorbell but he suppressed that instinct in favour of just acting like a normal dad and hoisted Harry into a comfortable position in his arms and went to get the door.

* * *

When he opened the door he saw a pale and thin woman holding what looked to be a bleached beach ball but at a closer inspection it was a humanoid chubby thing which remotely resembled something alive. "Yes? How can I help you?" was the sentence that came from his lips.

"Hello sir. I heard you came to live here and I would like to welcome you to our neighbourhood. My name is Petunia Dursley and this is my little angel, Dudley." She pointed at the beach ball and Voldemort narrowed his eyes looking at it and he sighed, without making Petunia notice it. "Thank you for that Miss Dursley. Your son is adorable. Let me introduce myself. My name is James Riddle. And this is my little pride, Harry." They shook hands as best as they could with the two children on their arms.

She smiled at him and then said to him with a smile on her face: "Your son looks so adorable. How old is he?" Voldemort was astonished how a woman could change topics so fast but he answered nonetheless: "He's about one year old. I recently gained custody over him from the Court just because his mother died, the poor girl. We were married once but she ran away the moment she had gotten little Harry here and left me broke with no money." Voldemort faked anger and he saw how Petunia seemed to sympathize with him and she said to him at a comforting tone: "Don't worry, mister Riddle. If you ever need some help with little Harry then I'd be happy to help."

* * *

A small smile came onto his lips as he looked at the woman and then he slowly controlled his emotions to let a smile show: "You would do that for me, Miss Dursley?" she gave him a smile, which looked rather fake but since Voldemort had lived with her in his youth, he knew that the smile was the only thing that could be considered as smiling from Petunia. "Of course. Oh just a small question. How did you buy the house? If your ex-wife left you broke then how could you afford to live here? Sorry if I seem a little rude but it's just something I would like to know."

Voldemort sighed and knew that this was going to be the gossip that the woman would spread soon. "Well after my wife left I went on to invest in stocks and ever since, I have gained a reputable fortune which is about… maybe 20 million pounds or something. I don't really know since I let my business be handled by my accountant and my legal staff. It's such a b other with really counting the money. I just needed a place to live and I selected this little house in this upstanding neighbourhood." He smiled as he saw the gears twist in Petunia's brain. _Probably she's about to invite me to dinner or something like that. I'm sure that Dudley will be instructed to play with Harry… not that I would allow that seeing how Harry would turn out._ He looked at the woman as she opened her mouth ands said; "Would you like to come over for dinner? I'm sure my husband would love to meet you."

Voldemort forced a smile on his face and said: "I'd be delighted to. Oh just a question I've been wanting to ask. Are you a relative of Lily Potter-Evans?" immediately Petunia's face clouded as she seemed to get suspicious of him. Voldemort just smiled and said; "judging from your reaction you aren't. Too bad. She is really a good stockbroker and had made several millions for my company. Sometimes I wonder where that woman gets her unnatural talent for stocks from. Maybe it's some sort of inherited gift or something? Should I come around 6 PM, Miss Dursley?"

She just nodded slowly and had gotten a look of relief on her face. It was now apparent that she only though him to be an associate of hers and normal like she was. Voldemort scowled inwardly but kept a smile on his face. He looked at the thin woman and Harry made a little sound that seemed almost like a sob. He looked at the little baby and then said: "I'm sorry but I think Harry needs to be changed, Miss Dursley. I'll see you around 6, okay?" her reaction was enthusiastic. "Sure. I'll see you at 6, mister Riddle."

* * *

The dinner had gone well. Voldemort had to restrain himself from making sure that the Dursley's were paste on the walls as he tried to keep his magic from making sure they would get ground into the paste and flung into the walls. All went fine until Voldemort was offered to come to dinner a lot often by Vernoin who had that greedy pig look about him. He looked at the obese man and said: "I'm sorry but I'm just getting settled in. I would be making sure that my little angel will grow up in this nice neighbourhood."

Petunia understood and said; "That's fine Mister Riddle. Why don't you just come for a chat the next Friday? I'm sure that the neighbours would love to meet you." Voldemort simply smiled and said; "I might be coming for a visit around then, I suppose it wouldn't harm me in any way. I'm rather busy with my company for there are some things that need to be ironed out before I can fully live easily with my little angelic son, Harry."

He had left the house after having shook hands with Vernon who had told him to come by anytime.

* * *

Harry grew like he hadn't grown in any other dimension. He wasn't even short-sighted anymore thanks to some experimental potions that he was using. Voldemort had taken it upon himself to mould Harry into the perfect Dark Heir and he was doing a good job. Once Harry had turned four, Voldemort started to learn him magic. First the summoning charm, Accio and after Harry had completed that he would start on the more difficult magic.

Harry had gone to school every morning since it was required of all children. Voldemort found himself with a lot of free time on his hands and he looked around to see most of the neighbours doing silly stuff. So far he hadn't really shown much magical things in his house and he decided to change that. He grabbed his carefully hidden wand and began to change the internal décor a little bit, so that the house looked wizard-like. There were no moving pictures but it was all decorated in a new style which looked hip and all the rage.

When Harry got home, Voldemort looked at him and said: "Hello Harry. How was school?" Harry just ran straight into his arms and hugged. Him. Voldemort just accepted the hug, seeing that it was his own younger self / son and hugged him back. He looked at Harry and said; "Want to learn more magic Harry?"

He saw his son nod and he grinned. He looked at him and then drew his wand again and said; "This is a curse that's often used on people who try to flee. I often used it on traitors and on the Light guys. It castrates whatever it touches, be it female or male. What would you do if you saw, for instance, Albus Dumbledore, Harry?" He awaited his son's answer and heard the boy reply cheerful. "I'd cast a stunning curse and then when he dodges that I'll cast either the curse you mentioned or just the Avada Kedavra."

Voldemort smiled at his son, letting his blood red eyes look at him and he said: " Very good Harry. I'd choose to let my victims suffer for a while and normally start the with Cruciatus since it is unblockable but your tactic is good too. Please try it out on someone when you get the chance and they won't tell anyone about it."

"Dad I love you. I'll make the Light pay for all those horrible things they did to you and mummy. I know that the daddy who once cared for me isn't my real daddy, you are." Voldemort felt a smile slip onto his face as he heard his son talk to him about mowing down the Light side. If Dumbledore could see Harry Potter now then he would be in for a huge surprise. Harry had already mastered the Unforgiveables but still seemed a little bit hesitant about real killing although he had the drive for it. _Maybe_ _I should buy him a gift for his birthday. He's about to turn 7 soon so maybe a nice snake would make him more at ease._

* * *

The next day hewentto shop in the Magical Menagerie in Diagon Alley where he found a nice long snake which was deemed as extremely dangerous. After paying in Galleons he hissed his sentiments to the snake for being cooped up in such a dreary place for so long and then he flung the snake at the unfortunate shop aide who immediately was bitten and fell to the ground. "That's the danger with those dangerous snakes. They get a little bit angry if cooped up too long. "To the snake he hissed: "_Don't worry my pretty. You are going to get a nice home with me."_

That morning, on July the 31st he presented to his son a neatly wrapped present. A cage came out with the hissing snake in it. Harry squealed and hugged his daddy. He had never seen such a pretty snake before and he could hear it hiss that it wanted some food and that it demanded rest.

Voldemort just hissed back at it that it would get food later and that Harry should play with his pet snake first. Voldemort knew that it would be easy to get a few rats for the snake since the house used some rat nests which the snake could eat. He grinned and he accioed a rat to him and then threw it at the snake and he heard his son ask him if he could take the snake to class, to show it off.

Voldemort grinned and said; "Sure. I'll keep him since it probably isn't allowed for small children to keep snakes around their necks."

* * *

That morning father and son went to school, gaining weird looks as the elder man had a huge snake around his neck which hissed at him and then nestled itself around the man's neck. When they arrived at the Primary school that Harry attended, Voldemort went to the office where Harry's class teacher was and asked if his son could show off his little present to the little kiddies. The teacher reluctantly agreed and Voldemort smiled at her, hiding his intense anger at being here with the muggle first graders and not being able to torture or kill them he knew he had to keep up the act of being a normal muggle but he couldn't wait until he would have Harry go to Hogwarts. He looked at the teacher and was allowed to come into the class to show off the snake as long as it was kept under good control.

The class had been rowdy once they saw the snake and all wanted to touch him but Voldemort warned that it was a highly poisonous snake and that it had been captured in the wilds of America by himself as he went there normally on business leave. He could see the teacher swoon at his story and he smiled at her and saw her swoon even more. It was clear that she was attracted to him.

After classes had finished, both he and Harry went back to their home. On the way back Harry asked if he could hold the snake and Voldemort just nodded and said; :"Is there someone who you admire, Harry?" he still hadn't really told him that he was the Dark Lord Voldemort and intended that to be a topic of later discussion as the child could easily blab to someone his real identity.

* * *

"Yeah. There was that Dark Lord who caused Mom to die. His name was Voldemort, wasn't it, Dad?" Voldemort nodded and said: "Yes. Lord Voldemort, one of the most powerful Wizards to have existed in this century." Harry smiled and continued. "Even though eh killed Mom, I admire him for his goal of eradicating Muggles from our society. The plan was good and the forces were good too but the only chink in the plan was me." Voldemort closed his eyes and said; "Hmm…" and then they arrived at their house. "Would you go to pick up something from the Dursley's? I think that we are out of sugar so kindly ask if we can borrow some sugar from Miss Dursley please. And be polite, Harry."

Harry just nodded and returned after a few minutes with a cup of sugar for him. Voldemort accepted the cup and then went to the kitchen and said; "Harry, be a dear and give it back to Petunia and tell her that both her and her husband and son are invited for Dinner tonight. I'll cook something nice this time. What about some American style meal?" Harry nodded and then went to return the cup and later came back with the message that the Dursleys wouldn't be available anytime this week but that the offer was nice anyways.

* * *

Voldemort grinned as he looked at his son;. The child was now eleven and he looked like every bit the little Dark Heir he should be. He had hair like a birds nest but it was still nice and silky black. The green eyes shone like the Avada Kedavra light and he looked at them with his eyes looking like red lights. He heard a knock – which sounded more like a battering ram then anything else- and he went to get the door, putting on sunglasses once again.

He opened the door and said; "Yes?" he looked at Hagrid who looked pissed at him and the half giant just asked where Harry was." HARRY! THERE IS SOMEONE HERE FOR YOU!" Voldemort's voice rang through the house and a faint: "Coming, James!"

Voldemort had told Harry to call him James whenever they were in the house together. Hagrid looked at the teenager that came into view with approving eyes and she said: "Ah lil Harry. I 'member when you were jus' a little tyke. Do ya live here with this Muggle?"

Voldemort nodded and said; "Hello sir. My name is James Thomas Riddle." He stuck out his hand and found it roughly shaken by the man. _Still having that brutish strength, Hagrid?_ Was just a though that ran through his hand and he heard Hagrid say: "Tha's funny. I knew a bloke named Riddle too. 'E was a few years older then me though. Are ya a relative of him?"

Voldemort acted like he was surprised. "A family member? No I haven't heard of any Riddles ever going to a magic school before. I just heard a baby wail while I was going here to check out a new house for myself since I run a fairly big company and I checked it out to see a baby lying on the Dursley's doorstep. Ever since my wife divorced me I have wanted to have a child and Haryr suited the bill just fine. I read the letter and it said something about magical protection from some Dork Lord named Voldiemerde or something." Hagrid nodded and said: "The bloke I knew was called Tom Riddle, Tom Marvolo Riddle if ah remember correctly."

Voldemort looked at him and said; "Yes… I do remember my father telling me that his father and her grandparents had been killed in Little Hangleton some time ago. My grandfather's name was Tom Riddle and it was rumoured that he had an illegitimate child with some woman from the village. Maybe that is the Tom Riddle you know. My father was August Riddle." Hagrid just smiled and said; "Are you having a good time living with mister Riddle, Harry?"

Harry nodded and said: "Daddy is the best daddy in the whole wide world! Even though he told me that he couldn't do any magic he helped me out by buying some potions manuals and ingredients and the two of us started working on some first year potions." Harry grinned and Voldemort said: "Don't call me Daddy. As I said numerous times before: just call me James. Daddy is just a term not used too much in front of strangers."

Hagrid just grinned and said: "Tha's okay Mister Riddle. I was just going to pick him up and make sure he gets his supplies." Voldemort smiled and said; "After I read the letter I did some investigations and already bought Harry his school things. Why don't you come inside Mister… I'm sorry but I didn't get your name."

Hagrid just laughed and said; "The name's Hagrid, Rubeus Hagrid. Jus call me Hagrid like everybody else does" Voldemort smiled briefly and said: "Call me James. Mister Riddel makes me sound so old. Harry why don't you go and play with Adromeda a little bit? I'm sure she would like a nice thick rat for dinner."

He grinned as Harry was once again off to feed his pet snake who had been dubbed Andromeda after enquiring its name. He grinned as Harry came in a few minutes later with the snake hanging on his shoulders, the tip of its tail lazily wafting in the air.Voldemort smiled at the sight and he watched Hagrid pale as he saw the snake but then gain an excited look on his face as he said: "Tha's an Egyptian Blackcloak. They are the rarest snakes in the world. Can I pet him?"

Hagrid acted like a kid in a candy store and he could see the Blackcloak looking at him with an infuriated look. After a few petting by Hagrid and an explanation that it was a gift from James by Harry for Harry's birthday, Hagrid finally left but not after giving Harry a ticket for Platform ¾ as well as instructions on how to get there.

* * *

Voldemort looked at his son as they stood on the wizarding platform and he said; "get into Gryffindor. Make friends with a Weasley and a mudblood girl called Granger who will be meeting you in the train. It is all a ploy from me to gain more power. Keep the secret that I'm a wizard from everybody and just tell me that I'm your muggle guardian. I'll meet you later. As for why I know this: I'm a Seer and have seen that you will help me if you make friends with Granger and Weasley. I'll get back to you and then send you an owl. I'm sure that Marvolo would like some exercise."

Marvolo was the raven that Voldemort had bought for Harry and the bird just cawed and sat restlessly on Harry's shoulder. The snake couldn't accompany Harry due to the lethality of it.

Voldemort watrched the train depart and he lifted his sunglasses and looked at the people on the platform and with his ruby red eyes glaring at everyone he walked off, but not begfore saying: "You will change this world, Harry Potter. Together we shall raze it, like I did with so many other worlds. Together, as gfatrher and son we shall conquer. You, a snake hidden between Lions, and me, a Dark Lord hidden between Muggles."

* * *

I hope this chapter will be liked by everyone.

I wish everybody a Happy New Year and much luck and all best wishes for 2006.

Please review!


	3. Year 1

**Exodus**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or whatever is within this fic that isn't legally mine. The only things that I own are Lord Voldemorts mood swings and the OC that I bring into this story…

**

* * *

Year 1

* * *

**

He looked at the wall of his house, bored out of his mind. It had been three days since Harry had gone to Hogwarts and eh still had found nothing to do without him. Sure he was able to pass the time by just thinking about different plans to conquer the world but those all turned out to be faulty. Maybe he should invest some time in making sure that Harry learned well or something like that which normal parents did to make sure that their child got a good education. _How would I be able to contact Albus Dumbledore if I were a simple muggle caring for Harry Potter? Of course I can't show off my magic or otherwise that would cause a whole lot of problems with that man._

Voldemort wasn't known to be Gryffindorish so it would be up to a few clandestine visits at some random dates. First he would need to apparate to Hogsmeade with a cloak covering his body so he wouldn't be recognised and then put up some sunglasses to hide his blood red eyes since he had no longer felt the need to take any potion to keep his eyes in a normal colour. He looked at the wall and then came to a conclusion which was easy. "I'll go visit Harry and make sure that everything goes according to plan. Maybe I'll visit him immediately but I would need to come when Harry is busy with the Flying practise if I recall that it was this day that it was usually done…" with his mind made up, Voldemort grabbed his wand and a long black cloak which gave him the ability to hide most of his body from view, put on a hat which looked like something Gandalf the Grey would have worn if it were black and then apparated to the front of the Three Broomsticks. A grin came on his face as he walked through the streets, disgusted by the sheer amount of mudbloods that seemed to prance through the street. He did know every pureblood by face and name and was insulted that there were some that conversed with mudbloods. He couldn't wait until he would be able to kill them off once again and sow chaos and terror through this world before leaving to another and would leave the reign of terror in his son or whoever was in charge's hands.

He stroke up to the school doors and with a small tap on the doors they opened. The sunlight reflected on his sunglasses and he looked particularly menacing as he strode up to the massive doors. He knew where the Quidditch Pitch was and immediately headed there, beginning to think about a way which would be able to solve the problem if Harry got sorted into Slytherin.

* * *

He watched as a class of first year Hufflepufs and Ravenclaws learned to fly a grin on his face the moment he looked at them. he would love to kill off some of them just to relieve some stress. He leaned against a wall just out of the area of view that Madame Hooch had and then made sure that there would be no infractions on the lesson. He would allow some rescuing to be done so that it wouldn't be noticed that his presence was there at the time and then patiently waited for the Gryffindors and the Slytherin to come to play….

After watching them for forty minutes Voldemort decided that the lesson was in need of change and he saw the class of Ravenclaws and Gryffindors leave, making him feel like a great load had been lifted from his shoulders. Those Hufflepufs had really been thick seeing as they sometimes fell of their brooms…

He watched as the Gryffindors and Slytherins came, studying each and every face. He saw that Harry was standing near a familiar redheaded face and he grinned, still remaining hidden. He noticed the Gryffindor badge on Harry's robes and his grin widened even further. He looked at the child pride coming off his body the moment he saw Harry's aura which was dark but had some speckles of light within it. His aura was pitch black as was becoming of the greatest Dark Lord in history of many dimensions.

He looked as the lesson started with Madame Hooch warning that any inconsiderate action would result in expulsion before you could say the word Quidditch. In essence it was exactly the same as she had told the Ravenclaws and the Hufflepufs. He looked at them and then predicted that Longbottom would be too anxious and indeed it happened just like it had happened in the other dimension where he had grown up and he watched how the boy soared higher and higher before making sure with a carefully placed hex that the boy would fall off his broom, making it look like he had just lost his grip. Voldemort watched as the Remembral fell out of the boy's pocket and a devious grin appeared on Voldemort's face as he realised that he would need to step in at the moment which Madame Hooch would bring the injured boy to the Hospital wing. He looked as Neville was carried off and then stepped into the light, his eyes being guarded by the sunglasses he wore and eh proceeded to walk towards the Gryffindors, his eyes solely focused on Harry Potter.

"Harry..." his voice was smooth and gentle, like a father caring for his son and it immediately attracted the attention of the person who was called and the moment the child saw his father he rushed to the front and then hugged the man, the thin long body of Voldemort seeming to loom over Harry like an ominous shadow.

Harry turned around once hae heard a voice that was familiar to him. He hated talking to the Weasley boy but he would do as he was told and act the perfect Gryffindor. It was pretty easy to manipulate the Hat into putting him into Gryffindor. Just use Occlumency and then you should be able to make memories come to the front showing great bravery and honour and compassion. The fact that his father wasn't in them made him feel a little bit left out by the Hat as it mentioned his birth parents. He had felt white hot anger coursing through his being, every fibre of it wanting to drop the memories of a loved childhood and just be sorted into Slytherin but he stayed true to his fathers plea to get into Gryffindor. To him it didn't matter… his will was his own but he obeyed his father nonetheless. His father had shown him the way of the Dark, of darkness that corrupted the soul and made you powerful. He still could remember one day that there had been a weird occurrence of his father whipping out his wand and making sure that something stuck to the wall. He had then looked at him and had given him his wand and then told him to practise a spell named Avada Kedavra which would be good to defeat people permanently. Harry had complied and had gleefully shouted Avada Kedavra, only making a few sparks come out of the wand.

"Father! What are you doing here?" Voldemort grinned as the question came from his son and said; "Isn't a father allowed to see how his son is doing at school? Otherwise I might consider letting you study abroad or something like that. I don't really know if Hogwarts is the best for my son… I've seen non guarantee that you are safe here…" he trailed off fpor a moment drawn to the side where Albus Dumbledore was coming. He let a small smile slip on his face the moment he looked at the bearded old fool and said: "Are you going to learn to fly on brooms, Harry?" the question was fast enough to make sure that Harry's attention as well as the rest of the class focused on him and Voldemort wouldn't want it any other way since it would give the old fool no time to look or even speak to him.

"Yes dad. Madame Hooch told us not to fly or otherwise I would have shown you…" Harry's answer was the one an innocent kid would give and Voldemort felt a smile pull on his lips and he looked at the child and said: "Well I take full responsibility… come on let me show you what you can do… I didn't teach you balance lessons for nothing so I expect you to be able to do some great stuff…" Harry got on his broom and Voldemort looked on as the child seemed to be enjoying himself. "The rest of you also get near a broom and just mount it. Try to make sure that you have an unique connection between the broom you are sitting on… I might eb a Muggle but that doesn't mean that I know nothing of magic. After all my son and I bought a few books on magical theory and I can say with a good amount of confidence in myself that I got the theory down pretty well. And Malfoy if you even do as much as try to insult me by my Muggle heritage I will not hesitate to cleave off your head with this little baby…" he pulled away the cloak a little to reveal the blade of the Darkened Excalibur. The boy in question did no longer think about how the Muggle would know his name but feared for his life, knowing that no magic would be able to heal a cut-off head.

The lesson went pretty well as was planned. As already foretold in normal history did Draco pick the Remembral and boasted about it. Voldemort didn't comment on it and slinked back into the shadows the moment that Hooch returned and saw Harry take the Remembral from its fall. Voldemort's eyes flashed once as he felt the pull of his magic making him want to stand out and kill the old bastard but he understood the concept of stealth well and was away the moment when Dumbledore came to the lesson and abruptly disrupted it.

Albus Dumbledore had noticed the strangely dressed man standing near the class of Gryffindor and Slytherin and wanted to know what the man was going to do. Madame Hooch was off escorting a wounded student to the Hospital wing and went down to take a good look at the man and assess the threat that the man could cause. He couldn't see what happened but from Harry's excited exclamation he deducted that the man was a familiar face to the child. He walked closer to the scene and saw that the man was instructing the class in flying by reciting some theory. When he finally got to the class most students were flying and the man was looking at each of them, giving comments to them if they were doing something wrong.

* * *

McGonagall looked at the scene of young Harry Potter catching something and didn't really see the man sneaking away in the shadows. Her attention was captivated by the actions of young Mister Potter and knew that he would make an excellent Seeker for the team. "HARRY POTTER!"

Her voice rang over the field, making a first year jump in fright. Harry looked at the old hag and he regarded her carefully, making sure to give no hint of his discomfort, knowing that his father would be able to teach him more magic then was allowed in polite society.

"Come with me Potter." She headed towards the school, striding past Dumbledore as if she didn't notice him. The Headmaster had cast a disillusionment spell on himself after all… the only reason that Voldemort could see him is through the many rituals that he had undergone.

Voldemort followed Minerva and Harry through the hallways making sure to alert none to his presence by keeping the hat on at all times with the cloak casting a shadow over his body. He looked at the pair as he walked behind them, not making a single sound.

The moment where Harry was selected to be the Gryffindor Seeker was one which Voldemort would never forget… while being in this dimension…

Voldemort slinked away in the shadows, making sure that he was gone from sight and from Hogwarts within scant moments. He appeared within his living room once again after going back to Hogsmeade after making sure that there would be another visit placed to Harry at Halloween. He wanted to have some exercise and what better thing to pick then the Troll attack?

* * *

He looked at the dark halls, the blade he wore blinking in the light as the dark runes that skittered over the surface of the sword gave off an eerie light. He had chosen the day before Halloween to make sure he could find a good place to hide away until the action started. His boots clicked on the floor, making the sound of tapping shoes n a wooden board or something equivalent to that. He looked at the walls and noticed with a faint hint of amusement in his mind that they would need some cleaning. He could hear Quirrel scream about the Troll in the dungeons and knew that he wouldn't need to hurry. He looked at the walls as they seemed to carry a hint of what could happen and he grinned. This was going to be so much fun that he would need to hold back his chuckles. First of all he would need to locate Harry which shouldn't be hard due to the fact that they shared a link.

He followed the link, his footsteps echoing through the halls and he passed a crowd of Slytherin being led to the dungeons. He looked at them, noticing that Malfoy seemed scared. He grinned internally at the sight of the young pureblood afraid and then wondered if Lucius knew that his son could actually fear a big and bad evil mountain troll… the last part was a little bit childish in his mind and he wondered if that came from being around a child too long so that you had absorbed certain manners of speech like a child would have…

He heard a terrified scream and knew that he was close. He smelled the foul scent of the troll and really hoped that he would be able to get it all out of his nose by tomorrow. It wouldn't be very good if he kept smelling that horrible stench with his nose the next morning…

He entered the girl's bathroom and saw the troll with its back towards him. Voldemort grinned as he got the Darkened Excalibur from its sheath and then sliced with a downward arc at the Troll cutting its back and making it roar. It turned around., making a lot of noise while its back dripped with the blood of the creature. Voldemort grinned and pulled off his shades, exposing his blood red eyes to the light and momentarily stared into the troll's eyes. He looked at the troll and then he struck, thrusting Excalibur into the creature's stomach. The troll roared in defiance as it simply refused to be put down like that and Voldemort brought the sword upwards and evaded the club which smashed into the ground just before him., shattering a few tiles but that was all that really mattered. He looked at it and then got the sword out of the troll, a shower of the blood coming out and almost hitting him but Voldemort was already gone., ready to deliver de coup de grace.

With a grin in place he looked at the troll who seemed to be stunned by the wounds inflicted upon it and then he delivered the coup de grace, grabbing the Excalibur with both hands and channelling magical energy within the blade, making its runes stand out against the dim lighting. With a sweeping horizontal arc the blade lashed out and for a moment nothing happened. The troll stared dumbly at the strike that the human had done and roared, trying to kill the human with his last strength. Then one thing happened: the troll's head fell off, a geyser of blood erupting from the neck. Voldemort looked at the children who still were cowering in the corner. "You are safe… I killed it…"

With that he left, his voice having an ice cold and steely hint to it. He stepped out of the girl's bathroom, his boots making a sound come from the floor. He looked at the walls, noticing that the torches seemed to flicker a bit before hearing the footsteps of the professors approaching. A grin appeared on his face as he remembered a special feature that the Blackened Excalibur had. It could produce powerful waves of energy which seemed like the wails of the dead mixed with those of a banshee and then combined with the roar of a mighty dragon and was enough to make the most powerful of wizards loose focus in their spell casting.

He put the sword against the ground and ran forwards into a hallway where there weren't any Professors coming from. The sound of the Excalibur against the ground seemed to be one which came straight out of Hell as the sound was like the wail of a banshee, making everyone terrified by the sound if they heard it. Voldemort could briefly hear Dumbledore telling someone to give pursuit but he didn't care too much about it. He looked at the hallways and then passed a group of Slytherins who fell to the floor at the horrid sound the dark sword was making. Voldemort briefly spared a grin and then pulled up the sword once again, keeping a steady pace with his running so he wouldn't be caught. He was very grateful for remembering to do some physical exercise otherwise he'd be exhausted soon.

He slammed the door open by a surge of magic and then ran towards the edge of the wards, the black clothes rippling in the wind as he ran. he could faintly feel the edge of the magical wards and then apparated away, appearing in his living room. He looked around and sat down on the nearest chair and then looked at the sword which was covered in blood of the Troll. He would have some trouble explaining why he was there, if someone had recognised him but he was certain he could pull it off if given enough reason.

He could feel the wound on his chest beginning to ache a little bit, having forgotten that it was there. There had been a small accident a few days ago involving a certain experimental potion which was supposed to cure something according to an old book. A sneeze was all that it took and the cauldron exploded, sending some shrapnel into his chest, something which hurt a great deal….

Nearing the ed of the year his mood got worse. It was actually quite boring and he longed for action of some kind. He hadn't forgotten to take a picture of himself in his Lord Voldemort form with black hair and red eyes and then sign it with:

_

* * *

From Lord Voldemort to Harry J. Potter, may you be as great a Dark Lord as I am…_

* * *

He mentally laughed as he could expect the looks of the Gryffindors if they ever saw that picture. Dumbledore would do everything to prevent Harry from going to the Dark Side and they would probably question him about the obsession with the Dark lord Voldemort that Harry seemed to have.

Voldemort got up from the couch he was currently laying at. He looked around, searching for a portkeyable object which could take him to Hogsmeade. He found an old sock which had been thrown there in a fit of rage due to a potion failure. He wasn't perfect with potion making but he could brew the most difficult ones but the easier ones seemed to slip past his grasp every time he tried them…

He felt a tug beneath his navel and he felt his body being pulled to the edge of the wards, Excalibur looking menacing as the light of the magic reflected off it in a brief moment that Voldemort could see the colours of magic. Then he was deposited in front of the gates of Hogwarts and he looked at the gates and with a wave of his hand they opened.

He ran up to the school, his black cloak billowing behind him, making sure that it was an imposing sight to see an adult man running towards the school, his eyes as red as a bloody ruby, slanted like a cat's eyes. With a jerk of magic the doors of Hogwarts were thrown open and Voldemort ran inside, not really caring what the people saw. He ran past a stunned McGonagall and then rounded a corner and passed a surprised Hermione who was intent on getting to McGonagall.

He ran towards the third floor corridor ad then entered, whistling the death march to soothe the rabid dog. After the dog was silenced he continued, incinerating the plant that awaited him down there. He passed he flying keys, the door still being unlocked.

He looked at the chessboard and then just blasted them to Hell, not caring if anyone heard the loud rumble. He opened the door and immediately went for the smallest bottle, knowing that the passage was in there. He walked through the flames to see a bound Harry sit there with Quirrel hovering near him giving a speech about his master.

Voldemort smiled as the face that he had worn so long ago came into view and Harry spoke that he had always wanted to meet the infamous Lord Voldemort and how he adored the way that the Dark lord had killed his subjects, totally unsettling Voldemort's thought process and making Quirrel gasp. Voldemrot looked at this replica of himself and said;l "I'll take over now, Harry."

The look on the native Voldemort's face was one of recognition once he saw the younger version of himself stand next to Harry: "So my diary has been used…" Voldemort's mouth quirked into a smile and Quirrel gave a small groan.

Voldemort looked at his copy and said; "The Stone won't give you life. It will only destroy your body. I only received my body back after I took the blood of my enemy. I went back in time and raised little Harry here…" a moment of pause was given by Voldemort and then he continued: "Allow Harry to kill Quirrel by touching him. This isn't something that must differ from the time I was cast out of the man's body. Allow him to kill Quirrel's body and I'll take care of the rest. The Stone has been destroyed by Dumbledore already, the man casting a curse on the mirror so that it wouldn't give the stone but a soul shattering curse. It was only luck that allowed me to escape while Quirrel took most of the blast. Harry, touch Quirrel's neck." with a mere wave of his hand Voldemort erased Harry's bindings and then Harry did as was asked and the native Voldemort's spirit came out of the dead man's body and disappeared but not before announcing that 'he'd be back'.

Immediately after the spirit had left did Harry look at Voldemort and say: "Here's the Stone dad. I got it from the mirror since I didn't really want the Stone. You take it and then we'll make sure that you'll be immortal. After all you are the great Lord Voldemort, aren't you daddy?" Voldemort nodded once, a sign that he used when conveying that it was indeed the truth. He watched as the blood red stone came out of Harry's pocket and he felt a bare hint of saliva escape his lips and he wiped it away as he realised that immortality was his.

He gently took the stone from Harry's hand, caressing the surface for a moment before grabbing the child and then knocking him out with a simple stunning spell. He put the boy on his shoulders and then calmly strode towards the exit of the caverns. He looked at the surroundings, passed the ruined chessboard and then came to the key room, the troll still being knocked out. He looked at the brooms that were there and grabbed one, the rickety one being the only one which seemed capable of carrying them both towards the trapdoor. He looked at the trap door and simply blasted it open, setting the broom aside after stunning Fluffy. He scowled the moment he looked at the dog and then moved out, having found the need to drop Harry off first. He conjured his sunglasses once again and put them on his nose, giving off an aura of coolness.

He looked at the hallways, passing some students who looked at him. Voldemort smiled cruelly and then continued onwards. He looked at everyone behind shades and spotted the redheaded Weasel and the bushy haired Bucktooth coming towards them with a following created by McGonagall and Dumbledore. Voldemort's smile dimmed a little bit and then he looked at the man, not really trusting his ability against the man, with Harry still on his shoulder being a liability in battle.

* * *

Voldemort looked at the bushy haired one as she spotted Harry and shrieked his name, coming closer and closer to him. He scowled even worse when she looked at him and then paused and he said: "Please allow me to bring Harry to the Hospital wing, Miss Granger. I assure you that he's not too badly hurt, although I do have my concern for the fact that he seemingly has fallen on some sharp rock which seemed to have imbedded in his side." Voldemort's voice was still smooth, but loathing was concealed within it, something which didn't register on the witch her face but was noted by Dumbledore. The old man simply looked at him and said: "May I enquire as to who you are?" Voldemort's lips became a smile as he heard the old man ask who he was and simply said: "Mister Dumbledore… you should know that magic runs within the veins of the Riddle family… My uncle was Tom Marvolo Riddle, one of the greatest magicians of this world! Why wouldn't I be a wizard too? After all I raised little Harry and taught him the spells he essentially should know… even though I can't do any magic…"

A small mirthless laugh came from his lips and said: "Yes… my uncle did murder everyone of the family excluding me and I hate him for it but I couldn't help but help the child who eventually saved so many from You-Know-Who…" Voldemort looked at the old man, seeing something within those eyes and briefly probing with Legilmency to find that the old man's Occlumency had a small hole in it, taking advantage of it immediately and discovered that the old man was already thinking of how to add him into his plans.

Voldemort left quickly after telling how he had found Harry with a Professor, explaining how he had gotten a letter from Harry a few hours ago that asked him to come immediately. He also apologised for ruining the chess set, something which made McGonagall challenge him to a game of Chess, to be executed sometime during the summer where McGonagall would come to Voldemort's house. He told them that he had thrown a grenade at the chess set, which was greeted with some recognition from Hermione who went on to explain what a grenade was and Harry told everybody that his daddy was the greatest, even if he couldn't do any magic… luckily did Dumbledore think of him as a Squib, willing to help Harry achieve what he never could, and not hamper anything in the world that Dumbledore envisioned.

Voldemort waited at the station, irritated by all the people around him. He never liked big crowds; they always seemed to make him want to blast them to bits. The Necromancy he possessed being able to put them together after some magic being expended he watched as the bright red steam engine pulled into the station, making a wheezing sound when it stopped. Harry came out of the train, lugging his trunk behind him…

Voldemort was engulfed in a hug, his son hugging him and whispering in his ear that that piece of acting had gone over well with Dumbledore who had confided in Harry that Harry might need more protection if only a Squib was taking care of him.

Together they left the station, totally disregarding the redheaded family who almost made a move to speak to Harry about coming by on their house. Voldemort's eyes narrowed as he looked at the muggles that he passed and said;

"Next year the Heir will return…"

* * *

I hope you people like this! Enjoy it! It's Valentine's day today and I haven't received a single card… too bad…

I hope I get plenty of reviews on this one…


	4. Year 2 and 3

**Exodus**

Disclaimer: i don't own Harry Potter, and never will. This will eb a short update though, just enough to cover year 2. I don't have time enough to write very long chapters due to finals coming up… I hate those exam weeks they have every 4 weeks… well on with the madness…

**

* * *

Year 2+3

* * *

**

James looked at the child as he drew runes all over the body. It was time for a Dark Ritual which would be able to boost the magic of both users by a large degree, just to strengthen Harry's body to the usage of great quantities of magic whenever he needed it the most. James knew that there wouldn't be much to do if he had not found the right rituals to make Harry stronger, and guessed that Harry wouldn't be able to defend himself if he went to war with the wizarding world, a plot which he had been trying to set up for every world that he had visited. For a moment he looked within Harry's eyes, a small smile coming on his face. "Let's start the ritual Harry, this may hurt a bit., but I'm sure that it won't kill you… it'll just increase your magic to the breaking point, and then it will break, making sure that it will overflow and run rampant throughout your body. I can still remember when I did it, making sure that my core was anchored tightly to me because of the studies I did, but this will just have to suffice for now. _Nikothlos!_" the ritual activated and a screech came from Harry's lips, as blood began to appear on his body, from cuts that had been inflicted by the magic beginning to mass in his body. James watched as the ritual took effect, making the power mass up and up within Harry's body, making the kid more powerful magical, then even Dumbledore. He was still the more powerful, having done numerous things to make sure that his power kept increasing.

Minerva knocked on the door of the house, looking at the well trimmed lawns of Privet Drive. She looked as an obese child chased around a young child, but didn't find the will to stop it, thinking it just harmless fun. She heard the door open, and looked as James Riddle appeared in the door opening. "Minerva McGonagall? How nice of you to come so early. You wanted to play a game of chess with me, didn't you?" She nodded and he stepped aside, allowing her entrance into his house. He grinned and then closed the door once she was inside. "Harry is doing something which will take quite a while, and probably will be a bit dangerous, so if you hear an anguished scream, don't worry. He's actually a very intelligent student, probably able to defy Lord Voldemort when he returns…"she didn't question that, seeing the knowing glint within the eyes of the man.

He smiled, then got out his chess set, the ivory and the obsidian blinking in the light. It had been specifically crafted to resemble the Light and the Dark Side. The White King was Albus Dumbledore, the queen resembling McGonagall. The rest of the pieces were made of various Order members, signifying their importance. On James his side, he stood as the Black King, Lily as the Black Queen, though that place was shared with Bellatrix at times they were replica's of the people they had been, only a obsidian pedestal under them signifying that they were pieces of that faction. With a snap of his finger, the colour came on them, the magic working to activate them.

"That is quite the intriguing chess set you have here, Mister Riddle. Did you make this yourself?" she asked, looking at his face. A look of pride came on it and he said: "Yes, I did. I crafted them with my magic, and had them made from Obsidian and Ivory. Then with my magic I forced them to animate, and turn to their respective still forms whenever I played with muggles." He looked at her and said; "I do have some good talents in magic, Miss McGonagall. Shall we play? Choose a side…"

She looked at the chess pieces, opting to choose the ivory ones. "I'll take the ivory ones, mister Riddle." He spoke up after that. "Call me James. No need for formality in my own house… Harry is even free to insult me, though I will always get him back for it in my own ways…" he grinned at the woman, who looked at him with a challenging glint in her eyes. "White goes first, as every…" she set a pawn two places ahead, and James repeated it, placing hi own pawn two places ahead, opposite of it., his pawn resembled Lucius Malfoy, who sneered at Minerva's pawn, Arthur Weasley. "Seems that they don't like each other…" Minerva was the next one top put a pawn one place ahead, while James placed his pawn two places ahead, Crabbe's dumb face still looking like it was hewn from rock, then destroyed by god because it was so goddamn stupid looking. "Your King looks rather much like yourself, James. And please call me Minerva…"

A faint murmur of pain could be heard and James grinned, and put a piece forwards once again, a pawn which looked like Augustus Rookwood. The game progressed, Minerva steadily loosing to James his tactics, which seemed to involve the sacrifice of several pawns to get the main pieces into play, making for a good offence with a pawn defence. He grinned as he began to twist the strategy into a totally insane one, making sure that there were only two pawns left in the game, a symbolic appearance of both him and Dumbledore. "And so the game ends, me versus Dumbledore…"

He heard a door opening and turned around to look at Harry, who was still having some blood dribbling down his arms. "I take it you didn't explode?" Harry just fell forwards, a dull thud signifying his impact with the ground. James just shook his head. "Kids these days… too weak to even handle a power charging ritual… Back in the old days, it used to be something but now… weak…" he muttered more to himself then to anyone else. Minerva looked at his unconcerned attitude and raised an eyebrow, well aware that a power raising ritual was something that was illegal by the Ministry rules, but she permitted it, since it concerned Harry Potter. For Harry Potter, she was able to bear some things, like the way that he had seemed to be stronger with someone to magically guide him now. He seemed to have more control over his magic then most first years, though the blood stains on the boy seemed to be growing as if he was still bleeding. Putting that in to memory, she continued playing, absently watching as James cast some healing spells on the boy, making for some more banter, until he finally won the game. James carried Harry to his room first, then biding her farewell and asking her whether she would like to come round for tea at a later date.

When she was at the Weasley residence, to check up on Molly Weasley, she absently mentioned Harry´´s state, since the woman seemed to be intrigued about her visit to the residence o James Riddle. "Mister Potter did seem to be bleeding a bit when he stumbled into the room. Mister Riddle mentioned something about pain and boys being so weak, but other then that, he seemed to be a caring father to young Harry." The Weasley matriarch had been horrified at the state that the you8ng Potter had been in and said: "But that sounded like abuse! We simply must get Harry out of there. I don't doubt that he'd like to see Ronald too, since they are friends and all."

Unbeknownst to the two witches, the three youngest Weasley boys were listening, and George whispered something in his brother's ear, something about using the car. Ron just seemed to think about food, and feel a bit of worry for the Gryffindor celebrity.

* * *

That night, Harry James Potter was awakened by the sound of knuckles rapping his window, and he winced as he got up shakily, knowing that the power ritual would make him look like hell, and he didn't want to have shown anyone what he looked like. He could hear how his window opened and someone stepped inside, apparently looking around. "Harry? Are you alright mate?" Ron Weasley's voice could be heard and Harry internally groaned as he knew that the Weasley boys had come to retrieve him through one way or another. He didn't like it one bit, but he'd play along with it, as long as they seemed to assume that he was likely being kept here.

"Come on, wake up. We're here to get you away from that freak you have to call father." Harry shook his head. "He'd be mad if I suddenly disappeared." George and Fred stepped into the room through the window. "Where is your stuff?" Harry pointed towards his trunk, that seemed to be locked with numerous magical spells. Fred and George worked to get it out of the window, where a car was flying. Harry shook his head at the sight of the car. "Where did you get it from? Some junk yard?" at that the Weasley boys looked at each other and said; "Our dad made it… he enchanted it and all, but nobody is to know that it is enchanted… otherwise he'd have to bring himself in…"

Harry didn't want to hear more so he asked. "You're going to take me away?" Ron nodded and then grabbed Harry by the arm, making Harry be somewhat unprepared and he grabbed a robe and robed himself, looking at the twins and seeing that they had already lugged the heavy trunk in their car. He sighed and then said: "I guess that there is no warning dad, is there?" he got a weird look from the twins for his question, and he smiled slightly as he knew that there would be no further way of getting out of this. Well, it should be fun when his dad discovered that he was missing. And so, he stepped into the car, knowing that the red eyed Lord Voldemort AKA James Riddle would be coming quite soon once he discovered his apprentice missing.

When they came to the Weasley residence, Harry was immediately hugged by molly, who told him that they were going to try and become his guardians to keep him away from that evil squib. Harry squirmed a bit, but didn't really resist it all that much, knowing that his father would be quite pissed off when he awoke. Last evening had been hard on him, because he had been concentrating on some spell that was supposed to bring forth something that he didn't want to speak about, and had sapped a great deal of magic from his body, therefore making the man fall asleep very fast.

When Arthur Weasley came home, he immediately noticed Harry and then was enthusiastic about meeting him and asked him some questions about muggle appliances, until the conversation came to his father. "How does your father treat you, Harry?"

Harry looked at the man as he asked him that and smiled. This was the moment that he would have to speak up. _And what a great moment it is… Dad is awake now…_ his thoughts were in a mess at the moment, but he nevertheless was able to formulate a correct answer. "He's the best father you could wish for. He's so nice and always gives me whatever I want, and is one hell of a wizard with his staff that he rarely pulls out from the broom stand in the hallway. I've seen him fight versus some men in black robes and white skull like masks and vaporise them with a beam of bright white light. He later told me that it was a spell that was a Light aligned spell designed to banish darkness and such, but it was still very cool!" Arthur Weasley's eyebrows shot up at the mention of that spell, since it was a very rarely known spell to light Wizards, since it had been invented a very long time ago.

James could feel that his son was no longer in the house, and deduced in his eternal wisdom that there might be the Weasley kids their presence in the room, and after a magical scan, he knew that to be the truth. He focused on his son's aura and then popped away, to just behind his son. He looked at the child as it sat on a table, talking to a man who was Arthur Weasley and he smiled most chillingly at the man. "Cool it may be, but its not something to brag about, Harry. But I'm getting ahead of myself now. My name is James Thomas Riddle, and you must be Mister Weasley, whose sons retrieved my son without my consent from my property…"

Arthur gulped as he saw eyes that could pierce steel looking at him, and forgot all about the ancient Light spell that the man could use, instead choosing to reply: "The boys have already been punished." James smiled at the man's statement and said: "Very well, I'd better be returning home with little Harry then…" Harry looked at his father and said; "You're not mad at me?"

James shook his head: "Why should I? If I was truly mad, you'd be chained to a wall when we get home, then I'd use the Crucio on your body until you are nothing but a slavering husk that drools occasionally and then Avada Kedavra you to finish you off…" the tone at which he spoke was so sarcastic that it could put Snape to shame with the tone that he had taken and

then threw him a small piece of rope, which was a portkey. "We shall be off now, Mister Weasley. I bid you a good day…" with a pull behind the navel, they disappeared.

* * *

The second year was nothing eventful, Harry passing it with top marks, and James becoming somewhat bored. He had wanted something to occur, so he would be able to take the reigns and destroy something. This waiting was making him feel insane, and whenever he felt insane, he would need to get out and kill someone in a gruesome way to relieve tension. The Chamber of Secrets event did not happen and he was starting to get a bit worried.

When Harry came back from school James knew that it would be time to tell him, as the paper and news coverage about Sirius Black was already making itself known, several broadcasts having been made. James sighed deeply as he knew that there would be nothing more to happen, but to wait until Sirius Black came to visit them, to check up on Harry.

* * *

That time did not come, as they journeyed to Diagon Alley, where they met the Weasley Clan once again, James hiding his wand in his sleeve, since the staff would have been impractical to carry around. Arthur knew that he could use magic, but he didn't want to inform the matriarch, since she seemed to be closer to Dumbledore then Arthur was. He looked at Fred and George and smiled in an utmost unpleasant way. "You were the children that abducted my son, aren't you?"

George gulped and James smiled and coughed slightly. "Well, I'd like to hear some sort of apology, after you took my son without even going as far as to specify a reason for me to hear, not that I minded, since I used a portkey to get back to him, had one keyed to him at all times on me, so it doesn't matter too much…"

The apology he had gotten had been so satisfying to him that he didn't even think about it too much. he looked at Harry and could feel a bit of curiosity at the way that his son seemed to act, like a Gryffindor and being brash, that seemed to not fit him at all.

The first half of the year was quiet, and James began to feel the stirring of impatience within his body, as he found himself more irritated with every step, and Petunia Dursley seemed to come around a lot, giving him looks that made him want to puke. He knew that she must like him for his wealth, and apparently because of the way that he seemed to care for her making her become infatuated with her. She even went as far as asking him if he had some desire to marry someone again, so that that other person could care for Harry.

He could feel something prickling in his skin. He had of course signed the form for Harry immediately, knowing that there was nothing that would keep his son out of Hogsmeade, and they could meet there at some point in time. And so, he set out on Halloween, the Hogsmeade weekend being there.

He took a seat at a table in the three Broomsticks, Harry coming inside after he had ordered a fire whiskey for himself. He noticed that Harry seemed to be a bit down, and that Ron and Hermione had been trailing behind him. He smiled slightly and then waved at Harry, and his son immediately brightened and then came and sat next to him, hugging him.

James smiled as he could feel his son's hold on him and he felt extremely grateful for the fact that he had enough time now to make some more canged to his younger version. "How is your schoolwork?" was the first question that he asked, causing the younger version of himself to blush slightly and mock punch him in the side, causing him to grin. "Dad! Don't talk about homework and school when you meet me…" James shook his head and then looked at his son's friends. "You must be Hermione, am I correct?"

Hermione nodded and with an imperious voice she spoke. "Pleased to meet you Mister…" James smiled and said. "Tom Riddle." Immediately Hermione's eyes went wide as she looked at the man like he was the Dark Lord himself, which was the total truth, but then saw the smile on James his face and blinked a few times when Harry began to laugh. "That's a good one dad. Telling her that you're actually Tom is something that she won't forget soon. But now, please introduce you in the right way."

James gave his 'son' an angry glance and then said. "James Thomas Riddle. Pleased to meet you, Miss Granger." Hermione had apparently seen the joke and shyly shook his hand, her demeanour being totally put off by the revelation that her best friend's father's name had been posed as Tom Riddle.

James looked at Hermione and said. "I think you know the Three Unforgiveable's Miss Granger… why don't you list them for those ignorant of them?" he had asked her a question which would be irresistible for the girl, but sadly, he did not see the flash of recognition when he had mentioned them. Instead he saw confusion, as well as a lust to learn what they were. He smiled slightly and thought over his answer carefully. "Well then, since you apparently don't know about them yet, allow me to explain them to you. But you must promise me not to make usage of them, since they would send you to jail faster then you could protest. There are three curses, Avada Kedavra, the killing curse, Crucio, the torture curse and finally Imperio, the domination curse. The usage of those on a human is punishable with putting someone in Azkaban, The wizarding prison guarded by Dementors…" he paused for a moment for the information to sink in and then looked at Harry before smiling softly. "And to think that my family member, the Great and Magnificent ponce, Voldemort, could cast all of those curses the day that he saw how Muggles killed his girlfriend…" a smile came to his lips, his story taking a darker twist now. "he cast them on all the muggles, the torture curse to hold them at bay, then using Imperio to make them attack each other. Avada Kedavra killed them all finally, but those were the survivors… Yes, Lord Voldemort's reign began then…"

Harry looked at him with reverence, whilst Hermione and Ron both looked at him with fear in their young eyes, James looking at them, and realising that they were afraid of him now, and he would not have it any other way.

Hermione could feel slivers of fear coursing through her body, it being paralysed as she looked at the ebony locks that were James Riddle's hair and saw the connection between Tom Riddle/Lord Voldemort with this man and the hatred for Muggles and Muggleborns had been thick throughout the speech. But the thing that frightened her the most was the look of total adoration that was on Harry's face. He looked at the man with an idolisation that seemed to be very much alive, like he had devoted his life to the man.

* * *

Near the end of the year, James had killed three housewives in London when he had gone to the supermarket and had found they were thinking about him in a way that he didn't like, gone on a killing spree within a shopping mall, using infernal magics to cause pavement to shatter and imbed itself within the muggles, killing off people by dropping globs of lave on their body and watching them be burned through. He was getting bored, but knew that it would be close to have Sirius join him soon.

* * *

He apparated to Hogsmeade, drawing a cloak around him, then went to the Shrieking Shack, where Sirius Black was currently holed up in. He didn't know whether there would be anyone complaining about him entering the house, since it was supposed to be haunted, but he did not care. It was approaching the time where Sirius would come out and try to grab Pettigrew. Harry had assured him in a letter that everything was going according to plan and that the events that he had predicted had all worked out. He had received a letter telling him that the rat was retrieved once again.

He could hear curses coming from the youngest Weasley male as the dog dragged him up the stairs, a mad screeching heard from the rat. The broken leg must be hurting a bit, since Ron kept on whimpering even though the dog had put him on a bed. He could hear that there seemed to be voices coming from the tunnel and then he grinned, casting an illusion spell over his form, and waiting for the fun to begin.

He heard Ron speak and say that the dog was not a dog, but an animagus. _The stupid fool is right for once. Dogs don't grow that big, nor do they take such interest in a human._ The intelligence of the Weasley brood seemed to be less then he expected. Hermione's shout of surprise at the appearance of Sirius seemed to be normal, but Harry didn't say anything. James knew that and he had prepared for it. He knew that it was no secret to Harry that he would meet with Sirius Black, but he had specifically been given orders NOT to kill the man, since he would be useful.

He could hear Lupin coming up the stairs, and he watched as the man seemed to hurry towards the room where the voices were coming from. James smiled to himself, since Lupin appeared to be in such a hurry, he hadn't noticed his scent, which would have ruined it all.

Another set of footsteps interrupted his contemplating. _Oh yeah, Snape is coming too… well, I think I'll make my grand entrance soon… preferably when Snape is talking… I'll dispel the illusion on my face then… time to show them the red eyes that they have feared for so long…_

He heard Snape's drawling voice speak up about Lupin and Black both being traitors and that Harry should be so like his father.

"Oh really Severus? Like me?" his voice spoke up from behind the man, causing him to be put off guard and the potions professor turned to look at him.

* * *

Severus Snape was an intelligent man. When he heard the voice, he turned around to address the speaker, whilst keeping the wand trained on Sirius Black. When he saw just who he was talking about, fear gripped his heart. His eyes looked straight into the blood red eyes that haunted his nightmares, and the way that the murderous smile was on the man's face seemed to be so natural that it was no surprise that he could feel something within his body telling him to just give up and let this man kill him. He could feel how adrenaline surged through his body as he looked at the Dark Lord.

"Father?" Harry asked as the tall robed figure strode past the stunned Snape, and looked at Harry. "Yes Harry?" the voice that spoke seemed to be as cold as ice, but also sharp like the blade of a dagger. The voice seemed to ask for complete obedience and Voldemort looked at the two men who had gone a deathly pale colour in the face. "Could you please take my godfather and make sure he's safe?" Voldemort's eyebrow raised slightly and he sighed deeply. "I'm going to have to go away soon, Harry. I want you to take my place, to make sure that eternal darkness will cover this world forever…" Harry looked at him with a confused look on his face. "Going away? You can't leave, you're the best father in the world."

Sirius was watching with morbid fascination as the redeyed stranger, now identified as Harry's father seemed to try and formulate a response to his godson's pleas for him to stay. "Who are you?" immediately the man's eyes focused onto him, making him be very uncomfortable with those blood red eyes looking at him.

"Lord Voldemort, otherwise known as Tom Marvolo Riddle, also going by the name of Harry James Potter, also going by the name of The Traveller of Dimensions." Was the answer that came from his mouth, the last part having been implemented only to add for some small effect. He watched as everyone's mouths seemed to open slightly, understanding dawning on their faces. Harry seemed to accept him as he was, not caring about him being cared for by an alternate version of himself. "I don't care, you'll still be my daddy…"

Voldemort fondly smiled at Harry and said: "I've taken care of you ever since you were a little child Harry. Now it is time for you to take the reins from me and become a Dark Lord. I've left you my tomes in the house, in which your godfather and you shall live, and he shall mould you into a great Dark Lord, since he has some experience with dealing with them. Also, I grant you permission to kill the mudblood and the blood traitor…" Sirius and the rest of the crew were stunned, and Voldemort smiled and then drew his staff, pointed it at Sirius his left arm and then branded him with the Dark Mark, hissing the incantation.

"Now your godfather is marked. He'll follow you to the end of the world if he already wouldn't… to do otherwise would be most painful…" Voldemort's smile seemed to be something that would not wash away with the departure of the powerful wizard and he looked at Harry and then hugged him close and whispered into his ear a word of comfort, that helped calm Harry down. "Don't worry, as long as you study hard, you can do anything… I just want to make you realise that there will be another time that we will meet each other, when we are both deceased… Even I know that time will come."

He looked at Remus and then moved closer to the man, who just stood there. "Remus, you were like a father to me in the dimension I call home. It was an honour to see you here today, and I bid you farewell." He grabbed a small capsule from his pocket and then handed it to the werewolf. "After tonight, you shall not turn into a werewolf anymore after using this formula I concocted."

He looked at Harry and said: "Free yourself from your chains…" Harry nodded and then drew his wand from his pocket.

He turned towards Hermione and Ron and then smiled, and with a small muttering of Avada Kedavra, two corpses toppled to the floor, to lay there still. Remus watched as the bodies of his old students hit the floor, and watched as Pettigrew turned back into a human form, only to see how he was stunned by the older Harry, who had watched as the younger killed Ron and Hermione without as much as a glance. Remus knew the futility of it all. Harry was already down the descent into Darkness, and he hoped that Lily would forgive him.

"Lily would of course forgive him… I still remember how nice she was to me when I visited her during my reign… I even got her to get pregnant by me and have myself… so in essence, I am a time paradox, I am my own father…" Voldemort's voice cut through the man's thoughts, sending his mind into disarray, and he opened the capsule, to see a small liquid floating inside. He poked it with his wand, and then brought it to his mouth where he pushed it in. immediately he could feel hair beginning to grow, and the signs that he would change appeared, as he seemed to be getting a snout now, but there was no feeling of bloodlust.

Sirius watched the proceedings with a calm eye, rubbing the spot where the Dark Mark burned… there would be a lot to do, since Harry would be the one that would take over the wizarding world. He had lost faith in Dumbledore the moment he had been banished to the island of Azkaban, so it was not too out of place to have to follow his godson.

It would all be for Harry, like the oath he had sworn to James…

Voldemort smiled as he looked at Sirius and the transformed Remus. "I bid you a good evening, gentlemen, Harry… You'll be an animagus with a wolf form now, Remus… I suggest you shouldn't register yourself, but live off Harry's money… He's quite wealthy, you know… As for Sirius, I'd lay low for a bit, get living in Harry's room or in Grimmauld Place, and generally have some fun with the kid, but not after pushing Pettigrew into the Headmasters office and getting you acquitted… And Severus? I'd like you to stop that pointless anger with my son. It would be very unhealthy for you to continue such behaviour… as to explain the death's of the mudblood and blood traitor, you can say that Pettigrew did it, using Harry's wand to do it. Wipe it on his sleeve for a few moments, so that his aura is attached to it and there you have it, you've framed it… Well, Adios then… I hope to see you in another world…" he focused his energy on creating a portal, and one sprang into being. There seemed to be black lightning crackling over it and Voldemort smiled as he said: "Goodbye Harry, Sirius and Remus… Until we meet again, in death's claws…"

Power was coursing through him, and a thought hit him… if he continued to absorb so much power, why not become a god or something? It'd be within his capacity… so, his mind was set now…

He, Harry James Potter, would become a Wizarding God, and nobody would be able to stop him…

* * *

Well, sorry about the non updateness…. Merry Christmas… the Next world will be some world which other authors use quite a lot, to my general displeasure… if you've caught the hints I dropped within this chapter, you might know what world I will send him to…

PLEASE REVIEW


	5. Jessica Potter

**Exodus**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. There is nothing more to day, other then that I miss my grandfather, who passed away recently. Grandfather, I miss you, but I know that you are with god, and I will see you again. In all your time of need, you have been supported by us, your relatives, and we miss you, but you'll be in our hearts forever. Anyways, with that out of the way, I'll just give you the next chapter for this story…

**

* * *

Jessica Potter

* * *

**

She was trying to ignore her brother, the so-called Boy-Who-Lived, the irritating prat who continued to harass her. She was a classic beauty, her body being well endowed with curves that made heads turn. She was one year older then him, and more talented, whilst he seemed to have more in the way of physical strength, enjoying Quidditch, whilst she enjoyed reading and practising magic whilst her parents weren't looking, since she was thought to be a very weak and evil witch, who had been sorted into Slytherin, just because she hadn't wanted to be sorted in the house that would give her no regard, and feeling more sneaky then bold and brave. She had been an odd girl, but the time she had spent in Slytherin house had been a good time, having gained prestige when it became known that she had a quick wit, a very fast draw and an even bigger chance to hurt you when she was prepared for you, her knowledge of spells being large, though nearly nobody paid her attention.

She was engaged to Ronald Weasley, a boy who she despised, if not for his way that he seemed to despise her, being a Slytherin, though of half-blooded status, having a muggleborn mother. She seemed to be kind and gentle to others, but Jessica knew better. Lily Potter was a woman who was so married to fame that she considered herself royalty as the mother of the Boy-Who-Lived, and seemed to be neglecting her more then ever. Jessica never received much attention, because Daniel was supposed to be the Boy-Who-Lived, and thus more important to their survival then she was. To her, that idea seemed to be totally untrue, as she knew a lot more then Daniel, both in spell knowledge as well as common sense, since her brother seemed to have no self-preservation instincts, being Gryffindor and all that.

She seemed to be the subject of a leer from her 'fiancé' Ron Weasley, and her brother, and she didn't know what to make of them, as she didn't know how to deal with this situation. She was in the Hogwarts Library, being seventeen years old, and supposed to get married to the prat when he was seventeen, to continue the Weasley line with him, to become his wife, something that she was against, but couldn't do anything about, since her father had decided it. And her fathers word was about law to her, since she still lived with her parents…

She could feel their eyes on her as she stood up, and put the book back where she had found it. She smiled to herself as she went over a list of things that she wanted to do before tonight, the gathering of some herbs from the storage cupboard being something that she wanted done. She smiled at herself as she looked at the way that the hallway seemed to curve, giving it a slight turn to it, that seemed to be inviting for a place to snog with cute boys, not that any of them wanted to snog with her, with her being the child of a Light family, and being engaged to the Weasley clan's youngest male member.

Voldemort appeared from thin air, three feet from the ground, and landed unsteadily, his body swaying slightly, and he landed on his ass as he fell on his ass, making him give a small grunt of pain. Apparently in this dimension, he was in Hogwarts at the moment, though he didn't know the exact date. It could be just after the Founders had made it, though he didn't think that was possible, since it would be pretty crazy for him to be there, and that would be a good reason for him to leave immediately. He could feel that there were people coming, their magical aura making him be warned of their presence…

He hid in an alcove that was close by, remembering that it was a place for the Seventh year prefects to snog, and make out, and do so many other things that would be appalling to think about… he noticed that a green eyed, black haired teenager came past his alcove, two boys that looked to be around 16 catching up with her just in sight of him, and he heard her turn around and say: "What do you want, Daniel, Ronald?" the look on the boy's faces were something that he remembered, and a familiar surge of anger washed over him. He looked at them and then waited for what they would have to say. "As your fiancé, I command you to go into that alcove."

She looked at him, but apparently was powerless to resist the pull of the engagement spell, that most purebloods used to control their women. In the case of Molly Weasley, there had been no such spell, thus keeping her husband under the collar…

He cast a disillusionment spell on himself, melting into the shadows, being invisible to their eyes unless he moved. He smiled as he was already deciding their fate, the fate being quite gruesome. "I'm here, now what do you want Ron, Daniel?" she said that in an exasperated tone that clearly made her look like she wanted to be anywhere but here.

"Pull off your clothes, Jennifer." Her eyes widened, but she could not stop her body from obeying the magic. She did so, her robe being tossed to the side, the Slytherin crest on it making Voldemort feel a surge of rage, making him feel like this was happening to himself, how she would need to sate their needs. He gripped his staff, the sound of it being nearly crushed in his grip not being noticed. He looked at the girl as she stripped, a surge of something coming within his heart as it was blackened and cold, but no girls deserves this, to be put on display for her fiancé and that Daniel kid.

"Come over to us, Jennifer." She looked at him as he began to lower his pants, leaving him clad in his underwear. The alcove they were in was more like a dead end really, just a very secluded place, with lots of shadow that seemed to be there, probably something that would be counted as a snogging place by the majority of the staff.

"Now, show us how you use that mouth of yours." Daniel spoke up, and she looked at him with a look of revulsion on her face. "You're my brother!" Daniel laughed at her and then seemed to grin at her and said: "Who would believe you? I'd just say that you seduced me, and you'll be kicked out of the family in no time, since they'll believe me." She seemed to look sad for a moment and then heard Ron speak up. "Do as he commands, Jessica. You're mine."

She gave him a look that clearly stated that she hated him and wanted nothing to do with this. Her hands moved on their own, stripping both boys, and a look of revulsion came on her face as she looked at their male genitalia, a low hissing of frustration coming from her throat.

----- Voldie's POV -----

Voldemort's red eyes were blazing as he watched how the boys commanded her to suck them off, and seemed to be content with commanding her around, something that infuriated him beyond anything that he had ever heard, the idea being totally unacceptable by his standards. There hadn't been much to live for after his wives had died in the way that he had abandoned his world. He growled as the boys seemed to be enjoying themselves, but he held his anger in. he needed the girl to get so angry that her magic would become felt through the air, as he was already detecting the signs of her magic beginning to show as her anger built up.

When her mouth was free, she looked at the two boys. "I HATE YOU TWO! I WISH I WASN'T BORN A POTTER!" her words, ringing with the truth, her anger being enough to make her renounce her name, and Voldemort realised that it had been enough to make his appearance. He cancelled the disillusionment spell. " I will grant your wish, Jessica Potter."

His blood red eyes seemed to light up in the room as he appeared out of the shadows, looking at the boys with his blood red eyes, a grin on his face. "Obliviate!"

The spell hit the two boys and they looked stunned for a moment, their faces having a blank look as they seemed to lose the memory. Voldemort smiled and then looked at Jessica. "Shall I instruct them to just carry on with their days, and not remember anything of this?" she looked at him and then slowly nodded. "Did you see the things they did to me?"

Voldemort nodded, sighing slightly. "I've waited for the anger that you displayed. That moment, I could feel your magical potential, and then obliviated them. Jessica Potter, is that right?" she nodded absently, her mind occupied with some measure of vengeance against her brother and her fiancé.

Voldemort instructed the boys to just go back to their common rooms after getting their pants back on, and thinking that Jessica was easily manipulatable. He looked at the enchantment that was on Jessica and broke it with a snap of his fingers, catching her attention. "I broke the spell keeping you a slave to Ron." he explained. "There is nothing that I could do to help you out, but at least you haven't lost your virginity yet, so you'll be unsoiled before the wedding at least. If you were soiled, then young mister Weasley would have access to your family's vaults to exact a repayment. No doubt the bugger knew that…"

She looked at him and then looked at his attire, the robe that he wore being enchanted obviously, small skulls engraved upon it. "Are you some sort of mage?" she asked him, looking at him as he looked at her with a mysterious look on his face. "The name is Tom Riddle. I'm a dark wizard, and not a fan of Dumbledore, and will serve as your personal bodyguard from now on, under the guise of a student in the same year as you." With a tap of his staff, his features youthened until a seventeen year old Tom Riddle stood there, looking at her with his blood red eyes, and with a tap of the staff on the ground, his eyes became their natural colour, a brilliant dark poisonous green.

"Shall we go, my dear?" he saw that she still had some trace of the boys on her face and he offered her a handkerchief to wipe the filth away, until he heard some movement to the side, apparently someone else coming this way. "Yes, I swear that I saw her being violated by some man." That was Daniel talking, and from what he gathered, he had some memory of her being his personal whore, just as planted, but he didn't know that he would go to a teacher immediately.

"How is your acting?" he asked, looking at her with cold dispassionate eyes that seemed to radiate no warmth towards anything, the poisonous green making her feel slightly weak in her knees as she noticed that he was very handsom. "Jessica, please, I don't want to." He said, urging her to speak to him. "Tom, please… I want you to give me something that will be good…"

She came closer to him, swaying her hips seductively, and he wrapped his arm around her waist as he leaned against the wall. He smiled at her and then licked her lip slightly, making her turn red in the face at the intimacy that they seemed to share, despite not knowing who he was ten minutes ago. She could feel how his tongue seemed to slip in her mouth, where she had been defiled by those boys and he touched her teeth slightly with his tongue, wrapping his robe around her form, being taller then her. He looked her into her green eyes and then stopped his licking and intrusion in her mouth and then hugged her slightly. "Act intimate." He hissed in her ear, and she leaned against him, rubbing her leg against his thighs to look intimate.

"Around here it is, mom." And then, Lily Potter, the muggle studies teacher rounded the corner, her son in tow with her, only to watch a certain Jessica Potter cling to a young man whose green eyes seemed to look at the intruding pair. "What are you looking at? Don't you see we want some private time?" his eyes seemed to be ablaze with indignant fire, as he looked at Lily Potter, and Jessica kissed him on the mouth, to look as if she was being intimate with him. "Can you please leave mom? I'm trying to get to know Tom a little bit better…" Daniel looked at his sister, rage boiling on her face. "You… You… whore!" Lily looked at her son and then scowled at him. "Daniel Ezekiel Potter, mind your language!" Tom looked at Jessica for a moment and then looked at Daniel. "Daniel, you're not needed here. Please go to your common room and go tell that Weasel friend of yours that you will not touch a hair on Jessica's head, or otherwise find yourself without one."

Lily looked at her daughter and then at the boy that she was with and then shook her head. "Sleeping around is not a good way to make your fiancé like you, Jessica." Tom looked at Lily and then said: "Did you know that Jessica has to do whatever Ronald Weasley says? The marriage spell makes sure that women have no rights of their own. Ronald Weasley gave Jessica the command to obey him and Daniel, so she'll do whatever Daniel asks her to, even without her wanting it. The magic forces her body to obey, whether she wants it or not."

"My Daniel would not take advantage of that!" Lily protested, but Jessica shook her head. "Well, he did, and Tom watched it all. It's pretty nice to be with him, he makes me feel safe and secure, unlike YOU!" she nearly screeched at her mother, who had gone a deathly pale as she knew that the marriage spell had been cast, since she had been the one who helped cast it. She had always thought that it was a simple way of making sure that the two engaged people didn't misbehave or something, like was usual in the muggle world.

"Daniel, are they speaking the truth?" she asked her son, looking at him with some small amount of righteous anger burning within her eyes as she turned to him. "They are lying mom! She seduced me!" Lily looked at him and narrowed her eyes. "Daniel..." a threatening sound came from her mouth as she looked at her son who had just committed incest or something like that with his own sister. She felt fury well up within her and was unprepared for the Obliviate that came past her, three moments later.

-------- Daniel his words... that will be his doom ------

Daniel had spoken. "You'll be mine too mom! I'll make you into my harem soon enough! You'll become mine after I get rid of dad and then you'll make love to me! You'll love my seed and cherish it, because it is the seed of the boy-who-lived!" there was a small hint of insanity within his voice, and the Obliviate hit the wall, making Voldemort look at Lily Potter and say: "Well, it seems like your son is a bit out of hand… would you allow me to make some sort of… punishment for him?" she didn't know why she did it, but she nodded and Tom smiled at her as he bound Daniel with ropes and then levitated him, having knocked him unconscious with a stunner.

He levitated the boy into the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets, with Jessica and Lily following him and watched as he hissed the word to open the chamber. They slid down the slide and then landed in the entrance portal to the Chamber. Lily showed fear at the snakes and Jessica showed fascination. "So this is the Chamber of Secrets…" Voldemort smiled and said; "Never been down here?" Jessica shook her head. "We knew the Chamber was there, by the messages that the heir left us, but after some time they stopped. I accidentally burned Ginny's diary because I found it childish for her to have…" Voldemort shook his head at the girl's behaviour, but then looked at the Chamber and then banished the slime etcetera on the floor and looked at the floor and then conjured a furry carpet on it, looking almost like a bed sheet and then said. "Please lay yourself down on the comfortable floor and I'll banish Daniel to a place where he will have a nice view of the proceedings. Jessica, please unclothe yourself." Jessica nodded and then began to pull her school clothes off, making Lily watch her with a careful eye. Daniel was revived to see his sister stripped and immediately a physical reaction was apparent as his pants seemed to be getting too tight for him.

"You like watching your sister and mother, don't you, Daniel?" Voldemort said as he looked at lily and then said: "Please get naked too, lily. I'd rather not make him have the illusion that he could get you too…" Lily looked at him with a scandalous look, and was about to protest, but her daughter grabbed her arm gently, making contact with her and silencing her easily and then beginning to tug at the robe that Lily wore, eventually making Lily give in. "You're going to have sex with us, right?" she asked, making him nod as she then slowly nodded herself and then finished by shedding her undergarments.

Daniel was forced to watch how his mother and sister played with Tom like horny kittens, and was forced to endure this for nearly 5 hours, until Voldemort was spent, and the ladies didn't seem able to walk without much pains in the pelvic area, making it a very satisfying piece of their lives that both women wanted to have again.

Tom looked at Lily and then said to her, silently; "How did I perform?" she smiled at him and then gave him a wink as she wiped away some sweat from her brow. "Except that one time where you soiled my hair, you're even better then my husband." Voldemort shook his head. "And to think that you're my pretty, lovely, mother…." Her eyes widened almost comically. "You, my son? Impossible." "I'm from an alternate dimension." Lily's eyes widened a little bit, until a mischievous smile came on her face.

"Well then, my son. What is your name then?" Harry/Voldemort smiled. "Harry James Potter or Tom Marvolo Riddle. Or just call me Voldemort." Lily's face seemed to catch an expression of horror, then looked at him with a straight-out saucy look and then she smiled. "Well then, Dark Lord Harry Potter, I want you to stick it in my arse…" Daniel made a sound, which made Harry look at him with a grin and an almost predatory smile played on his face. "But of course mother…"

She groaned as she walked up the stairs, Harry supporting her slightly, having turned to his normal self just to help out a bit, his blood red eyes making everyone who would have looked at him cringe, though there were no students at this hour. He helped her to her quarters, after having obliviated Daniel of all memory of the chamber, but to have occasional nightmares of him fucking his mother and then his sister and then making it permanent to he would dream of it every night, making it into something that would torment him until he died.

A dark grin seemed to spread on his face as he decided that he would live with the potters from now on, staying as a personal friend of Lily's whilst also spending time in Hogwarts. To say that she disliked James now was an understatement. James Potter had been adamant about the way that Jessica was treated and didn't relent.

Harry looked at Jessica as her hair was plastered to her face, the sweaty body of her sticking to his as he ground his pelvis against her body, causing her to giggle slightly at the stimulation that he was giving her, making her most interested in the way that he was able to give her pleasure. Lily occasionally joined in, though only when nobody else was home, or Daniel was out playing Quidditch. It was nice having sex with the older woman, since she needed it and Jessica seemed to be able to take a lot more with lily together with her to share him then alone, going as far as to act as a receptacle for his seed when she would beg for it.

-----Wedding crasher-----

Then, the eve of the wedding between Jessica Potter and Ronald Billius Weasley had come up, Harry taking a spot near the back of the chairs lining the floor, as it was held within one of the ballrooms in the Potter Mansion, making this something more exciting for him. Slowly the guests filled in, making no sounds to his presence, and he watched as Albus Dumbledore sat down in front of him. He had donned a pair of sunglasses, having went under the name of Harry Evans since he had come to the Potter mansion, his green eyes being like Lily's so he had a resemblance.

Then, Ron came into the room, dressed up in dress robes and then stepped in front of the wizard conducting the marriage, which was someone high up in the ministry. Harry could feel his excitement surge as he hoped that Jessica would do as they had discussed. She strode into the room, her head held high in an attempt to look confident and she met his eyes once, before looking at her fiancé once again and a cold smile came to her face, though everyone thought it was a smile of happiness.

When she stood in front of the official, she smiled at the man who began to list some vows, to which Ron would have to speak of. Then, a spell would be cast. On Ron, it didn't show anything, since oral sex is not noticed by the spell, but the lingering magic of the female would make the spell turn a different colour. When cast on Jessica, she seemed to be bathed within a crimson light, making everyone look at her with a damning look. The spell would also make her reveal who had sex with her, a bit of a veritaserum effect on her. "Who did you do it with?"

She smiled, under the spell and said: "My mother." A lot of blinking eyes were seen and Harry rose from his seat. "By the way, I'd like to get away from that thing that is called Ron Weasley. I am not a Potter, I claim my father's surname as my name now!"

Dumbledore rose from his seat, standing before Harry, not having noticed his rising yet. "Miss Potter, I was there when you were born. James Archibald Potter is your father! Don't try to refuse the magical binding contract that you signed when you were married off to Mister Weasley."

Jessica smiled at the old man and then said. "Who said that mother didn't have relationships with other men whilst she was married with him? She even had sex with my brother, not that I complained about it, since he has a rather lovely bum, and even when he looks at me I can feel the warmth spreading through my body…" by now, Dumbledore turned to Daniel, who was looking frightened. James turned to his wife and said: "Is that true? Did you sleep with Daniel, whore?"

Lily looked at her husband and smiled an very nasty smile and then said. "Of course James. Why should I have you, a minute man while my little boy can go inside me and not come within a minute, or even please me. Even in my arse he lasted longer then you, and he's even bigger then you… " James moved to slap her for her unfaithfulness, but Harry interrupted it by speaking two words. "_Avada Kedavra!"_

Dumbledore fell to the floor, dead. The assembled wizards and witches looked at him and then he smiled and then apparated next to his mother, taking his true image now, looking at his mother and then saying. "of course I'd love to take you in the ass again, mom. As for dad… well… go to hell, James. Mother is mine now!" and with a swift incantation, he had most of the witches and wizards stunned, save for some that cast a deflection hex at the last moment. He smiled at them and then grinned. "My name is Lord Voldemort! I am also known as Harry James Potter, son of James and Lily Potter, also the nice husband to my mother, and my sister just loves me…"

He grinned in a victorious way, a wave of power emanating from his staff as he channelled his magic through it. "it has been a fun day, I suppose. The union of two families should have been done today, but who gives a flying fuck about this?" he shook his head as he carelessly tossed a deathly curse at Bill Weasley, whose body had been frozen, nothing happening for a moment, until a wound began to open near Bill's throat, spewing out black blood, maggots beginning to come from the wound, the man gasping for his breath, but only swallowing putrid things and maggots that came from the spell. There was nothing to be done but to watch in horror as some of the things spewed out form the wound.

Harry smiled and sent a wave of putrefying magic towards the living targets, adding their magical power to his reserves, thus increasing his power. He was already thrice as powerful as he normally should have been, the power becoming more and more focused onto him., he figured that if he did it a lot, he would be able to transcend human limits, and either explode, or become a being that would be power incarnate.

His blood red eyes watched as there were only wasted bodies left, those living people that had managed to escape, being gone before the wave had hit. There was nothing living in the room but him, Lily and Jessica. The latter was looking at James and at Daniel and then looked at him and seemed to hiss at him in Parseltongue, but he didn't get a translation, so he figured that he must have misheard, though it was pretty nice to hear, a venomous sound being probably something that was as primal as possible. There were no more people willing to oppose him., most of the powerful light siders having managed to escape, or having been killed by his health and magical sapping wave, though it took a lot out of him to make sure that it worked. He could feel how his health seemed to lower slightly, a frailty coming o9ver him as he realised that his health was being spent to increase his magic. He didn't want to die yet, so he looked at James and then smiled at lily and said: "Please elaborate on his position at the moment, Lily. Jessica, I'm passing you the mantle and title of Dark Lady, come on and give my equivalent in this dimension a scare he'll die of. You've got my permission to kill him, together with your mother, since you're both a deadly team. I love the two of you, and wouldn't want to lose you, but sometimes I can't prevent it. I love you both. Make sure that this world gets oppressed so badly they will call you the Scourge of God." With that, he gathered some of his normal thought patterns about death and destruction with his magic, and sent them to his family, only reaching Lily and Jessica, both of which seemed to be receptive of the ideas. A dark light seemed to glint within their eyes as they looked at him and he made a bow before them. "Welcome, Lady Eretris, Lady Maledictis…"

They both bowed before him, both of them crawling towards him, on their knees, as they began to unclothe him, in front of James and Daniel, and give him a parting romp, which was quite extensive, and had James and Daniel executed in three minutes after their screams of treachery had grown too boring for the two ladies, but Harry was simply lost with the fact that one of them just kept on doing the nice things to his crotch that seemed to be never-ending.

"I'll see you in Death." He muttered to them. He tuned his magical signature to a dimension that would yield a good base for a powerful magical absorption from some source. He had decided to go to a dimension where he would be young, ignored by everyone else but some people, and would have a younger sibling who was thought to be the Boy-or-Girl-Who-Lived. It had been an idea that had given him some food for thought.

The magic swirled around him, and with a woosh, he was gone from that dimension, leaving behind two women, who would do whatever it took to conquer the world, and erect statues of him in his honour, for giving them the power and the mindset to conquer all…

Harry on the other hand, went through the dimensional veil without any troubles, landing in front of a manor, that probably belonged to the Potters, or they were visiting there…

He opened the door, only to look at something that made his blood turn into ice.

* * *

A new chapter, because you've all been such nice boys and girls…

I hope you guys like this, because I did a lot of work on it, in such a short time period, that it seems unlikely that you'll ever see something from me this week or something. I have it busy this week, and next week won't be the usual week, since I have to go to hospital. I might post something, but until then, I'd like to ask you guys to please review it, because I want the reviews…

PLEASE REVIEW!


	6. Potter

**Exodus**

Disclaimer; i don't own it.

This is strictly something that came from my warped mind and will not be reproduced again, I hope…

**

* * *

Potter

* * *

**

He stepped out of the portal, his mind feeling weary as power began to coalesce around him, changing the shape of the ground around him as it grew barren and dead under his feet. He looked at the shape of the earth for a moment, thinking about this new revelation, until he noticed that he was once more standing on the perfectly manicured lawns of privet drive, the manner in which he had been transported here being some sign of fate. He watched the area for a moment, not caring in the least that he was standing on a lawn that belonged to old man Jenkins, who had come out and was watching him with wary eyes. "Oh, hello mister Jenkins. How are you this fine day?" His voice was dripping with malice as he looked at the old man, who shrank back the moment he saw the blood red eyes look at him, clutching at his heart.

He watched as the man collapsed, writhing on the ground. He sighed deeply and then crouched next to the man, drawing his wand and then pointing it at the man. "I liked you when I was younger, Mister Jenkins… Too bad your son Leeroy kicked me away when I was admiring his car… it might have made the Dursleys less mad at me… I'm Harry Potter by the way, just a bit older. Anyhow, since you're going to die soon, I'll free you from your existence now, that okay?" the man nodded slowly, seeing the resemblance to Harry Potter immediately, despite the pale coloration of his skin and his blood red malicious eyes.

"I liked you…" he muttered before Harry whispered the words that ended his life, a spell that would make all life ended. "Avada Kedavra." For a moment, the man looked afraid as the spell washed over him, then his face settled on a peaceful look and Harry smiled slightly, feeling a bit better about causing one of the few humans that had been nice to him to have died a peaceful death, despite being a muggle, the filth of the earth…

There were numerous cracks of apparition all over the area as Aurors and the minister appeared, Harry opting to just convert his body into pure energy to conserve his strength, his form whisked out of existence as he transformed into a gaseous form and then whooshed over to Privet Drive number four, entering the young Harry Potter's body, realizing that it was around his seventh year and that he very well might be able to do things.

* * *

He allowed Harry to act confused as to what they were doing and then watched as a portkey was slapped into his grasp and he felt a tug behind the navel as he was transported to an interrogation room, where the minister appeared a moment after him, Umbridge and another man who he did not recognize already being seated, though that making him wonder how the hell such a toad-like lady could be able to haste like that, though he supposed it was due to him…

"Mister Potter, casting an Unforgiveable curse was something you shouldn't have done. Now, you will have to face internment in Azkaban, preferably life-long…" Umbridge started off, making Harry feel a bit uncomfortable, though VoldemortHarry felt a bit comfortable due to the fact that he'd be able to unleash the full torrent of his power through Harry's body, the feeling of too much power being uncomfortable due to Harry's power having mixed with Harry. Vharry was not comfortable with the amount of power within him, though the body suited him fine. "But?!" Harry cried out, looking at the Minister, who looked at him with a grin on his face, before looking out of the window. "Your trial should be in a few minutes. I will prepare myself for it, would you like to accompany me to the courtroom, madam Umbridge?" the toady giggled girlishly and then followed him out. The unknown man looked at Harry, then threw him some robes. "You should look like a wizard, Mister Potter. Even the loonies like Bellatrix Lestrange at least carried themselves with some grace…"

* * *

Harry dressed himself, Vharry watching (Vharry is VoldemortHarry, the one that entered the dimension) and then coming to the very nice conclusion that he'd be able to fool the people into thinking he was innocent, until Scrimgeour asked some… private questions while under Veritaserum.

"trial of Harry James Potter is now officially opened." That was the moment that Vharry tuned back in, watching how Percy Weasley read off a list of charges, which weren't a lot: Sowing Chaos amongst the wizarding public, suspected allegiance with You-Know-Who and there came the kicker, casting of an Unforgivable on a muggle…

"Before we start the interrogation of Harry James Potter, he himself shall be allowed to speak." Vharry looked at the judges, Madam Umbridge and Rufus Scrimgeour being amongst them along with an unknown witch. "If this is anything like a muggle trial, I'd like to keep this short. I am innocent of the charges of casting an Unforgivable on a muggle, I'm not in allegiance with Voldemort." A gasp ran through the room as he spoke that name and he shook his head. "And I certainly did not sow any chaos through the wizarding world, since I barely have any time to spend inside it, when I am not at Hogwarts. Seeing as I have limited exposure to this world, I would like to ask the Minister how I would be able to sow chaos within it if I have only limited exposure to your traditions and rituals."

Scrimgeour looked a bit disconcerned about that. "I propose the use of Veritaserum upon young Mister Potter. Though he is a minor, I suspect that with the serum, we'll be able to get the answers we need." For a moment, Harry felt some fear as he looked at the man, not really knowing what was going on except that he was on trial, until a smooth and calm voice told him to relax and allow him to drink it.

_Who are you? Voldemort? __**If I were the Dark Lord, don't you think I would have taken over your body?**__You could be playing tricks on me! __**Trust me, I have no intention of you ever going to Azkaban. Just relax and allow me to handle your body while you are out of it. I swear I won't even mention anything about the prophecy or the like, even about Dumbledore.**__ I guess you may then… __**Good.**_

* * *

He could feel the liquid enter his mouth and he watched as there was a small pause, until he could hear Scrimgeour ask the first question. "State your name to the court."

"Harry James Potter." He answered, looking at the man as he smiled slightly. "Did you kill a muggle using your wand today?" he waited before answering, smiling slightly and then answered: "No." Scrimgeour looked not so happy at the answer, but then continued. "Did you actively try to sow chaos into the wizarding world?"

"No. I have no intent on sowing chaos in the wizarding world, nor am I in league with Voldemort. In fact, I have made plans to leave this world altogether, to go live in the Muggle world." Scrimgeour and Umbridge looked strangely happy at that. "Why are you planning on doing that, Mister Potter?"

_**Now it'll be very… nice...**__ Huh? What are you going to do? You already said that I was leaving the wizarding world, so… __**I'm going to tell them a fake prophecy, to keep Voldemort off our backs… **__Oh?_

"I have grown disgusted with this entire culture and due to the fact that Voldemort is back once again and your ministry has ignored my claims in favor of believing a minister who wanted popularity, I decided to leave. Though I will miss Butterbeer, I think it's for the best that Voldemort wipes all of you from the face of the planet, since without me, you can't kill him…"

Scrimgeour's eyes went wide and the entire courtroom erupted in chaos, until he called for order. "What do you mean Mister Potter? Is this some delusion of yours?" Harry's lip curled in a spectacularly snappish manner, looking like the man himself for a moment as he looked at the Minister. "I am the only one that can kill Voldemort. I am the so-called Chosen One, because a prophecy was made about me and him…"

The people in the courtroom had gone a deathly pale as they heard both the dreaded name and the fact that Harry was the only one that could defeat him. "What are the contents of the prophecy, Mister Potter?"

Harry's eyes glowed in the candlelight as he looked at the Minster and a smile came to his face as he looked around for a moment, seemingly still in a daze and said: "On the ending of the seventh month, the Dark Lord shall fall by the hand of the chosen child. Beaten again at every turn, the child shall become the light that guides all. The Dark Lord dies at the end of the seventh month, his conqueror the child he tried to kill." The prophecy was totally bogus of course, but nobody knew it. Scrimgeour looked somewhat happy at the prospect of the dark lord being killed by harry Potter, then composed himself. "Administer the antidote to mister Potter please. He is being released from all charges. Also, I want ministry protection around him all day and night. He's too valuable in the fight against You-Know-Who to lose him."

The Aurors in the room nodded once and Harry let a small smile slip on his face as he acted confused as to what had happened. "Mister Potter, you are cleared from all charges and we apologize for the inconvenience we have caused you. Please accept our honest apologies."

* * *

Three weeks later, Harry allowed himself to relax in a chair as he attended the wedding of Bill Weasley to Fleur Delacour, which was a pretty joyful event in his eyes. He watched as Fleur entered, feeling a small twinge go through his scar and then watched as Vharry took over, his eyes apparently a different color then his, since Hermione had remarked that his eyes looked a bit darker green then before.

For a moment, he could feel the bodily functions shift over into his possession and he smiled wickedly as he could feel the Death Eaters in the room through their marks, making it very easy to pick them out, since they were apparently disillusioned. There was a pause as a wizarding clergyman spoke of eternal matrimony and that was the moment where the first killing curse flew, hitting the clergyman in the back and a Death Eater appeared. "Kill Potter!"

For a moment, he sat still, not having really anticipated this, but he knew that Death Eaters generally were somewhat looser in their mind then other people and were a bit insane… so he would be able to fight them off easily, since they were all focused on him, with him having night immeasurable amounts of magic within him.

He heard a soft voice speak in his ear and he watched as Bellatrix Lestrange appeared after a revealing spell had been cast by her own wand. "Nice to see you again, Harry… How was your summer?" the mocking babyish voice that she used made him give a small giggle, looking at her and then grabbing her wrists and then pulling himself up, standing on his feet again. "Let's dance, shall we?"

Then he began to move, making a slow waltz-like dance, with Bella being dragged along, his eyes looking into hers as a blood red shield erupted around him, shielding him from damage. The moment that three killing curses hit it, it buckled and gave way, sending a killing curse at him, but it was easily negated by the absorption he had been able to do just in time by thinking about it.

"Hmm, anything to say to me, Bella?" he asked, looking at her for a moment and then feeling a killing curse impact against his chest, sending him a few steps back, making him think about the way that she would need to be dealt with. The killing curse also did a pretty good job of bringing his true looks to the front, his blood red eyes now staring into hers, his height having grown to be a bit taller than her, since she was also pretty tall for a witch, easily being one of the tallest people in the room. For a moment, she stared and he looked at her and then began to summon his powers to himself, surrounding himself with them, a torrent of magical energy forming around him as he looked at the witch which he was holding and then drained all the energy out of her, her body turning to dust within his hands with a surprised look on her face before death claimed her.

For a moment, the fights around them stopped as they all looked at Vharry, whose mouth now showed a smile and the magic in the air around him twisted as it was all sucked back in. he looked at them and then smiled slowly, his blood red eyes looking at Fleur for a moment. "Go on with the wedding, please… I can't stand the suspense, all the death eaters in one place, just being the perfect food for one such as I, a revered one amongst revered ones…"

A cackle bubbled forth from his lips as he looked at the guests and Death Eaters, all of which fell to the ground screaming as their magic was literally sucked out of their body through their marks, making a small rainbow colored stream which began to encircle his body, making it hard to see it, until it was all sucked within him.

The Order members in the room now looked at him suspiciously as he dusted off his clothing a little bit, looking at them with a hint of amusement within his eyes, though they saw it and thought it to be a murderous look, since well, when did anyone with red eyes not have a murderous look in them.

"I see I have overstayed my welcome a little bit… anyways, I was planning on leaving this place soon enough once I had gathered enough magical energy for my ascension, though I am not sure whether you would allow me to leave." His voice was casual as he looked around, seeing Ginny pointing her wand at him. "We don't want you here, Tom! Get out of Harry's body!"

A silence fell over the room as Vharry began to laugh loudly, his laughter turning more and more insane as it went on, the laughter being as dark as possible and his eyes betraying the insanity that lurked behind them. "I _AM_ Harry James Potter, the Dark Lord. Your Harry Potter is merely a vessel for my spirit, being pushed in the back of his own mind by my power…"

Three killing curses hit him in the chest after he had said that, making him look at his Auror 'Guards' and smile slightly as he began to power up a curse within his hands, the glow of the magic beginning to brighten as he began to feed all of his hate and anger into it, the black color of the curse within his hands spreading over the entire room, creating no shadows, absorbing all the light, then moving towards the Aurors. Blood splattered over the room's inhabitants and then Vharry watched as there was a silence as they all looked at the corpses of the Aurors, being stripped of flesh by the magic, the flesh splattered against the walls, forming macabre artwork.

"I'm leaving…" with those whispered words; he began to power up for the ritual to create the dimensional portal, which would last about a few seconds, though leaving him somewhat vulnerable. He could feel Harry smashing against his barriers and then felt how a body left his flesh, his clothes turning into what he usually wore, the gaseous form being banished from the world.

"You monster!" he heard someone say in a very familiar voice and looked besides him to see Harry on the floor, getting up, grabbing his wand and placing it against his neck. "I am merely looking to become a god. Do you want to hinder me in that goal?"

Harry looked at the insane version of himself and then knew that he would have to put him to death. He looked at the red-eyed version of himself and spat into his face.

"For that, your loved ones will die…" a burst of magic shot out from his palm looking like lightning and acting like it, arcing off every person in the room and then returning to him, leaving the native Harry to watch as they fell to the ground, turning to dust in moments.

Vharry watched his other self look distraught at their deaths and then watched the portal shimmer into existence and jumped through. "I will kill you!"

* * *

He heard a sound as he jumped through the portal, feeling like his body was being ripped in twain as he could feel someone else having jumped through too. For a moment, he watched as the magic calmed around him, throwing him out somewhere on a field that looked to belong to a house in a fairly empty surrounding, watching as Harry was spewed out too, looking at the bedraggled form of his younger self and then throwing a hex with his hand, which would make Harry dance a little jig for some time, a basic curse he used in Hogwarts a few times. He looked at the bungled dancing of his other self and then began to cast some bruising spells, like a concussion spell, watching how his other self flew over the grassy field, cackling in glee as a wave of flames emerged from his wand, aimed right between little Harry's legs, hitting its mark as Harry screamed in pain as his private parts were being set alight with the magical flames, which caused irreparable damage. For a moment, Voldemort looked at his younger form and then decided to be merciful and deliver his younger self to Death's door and a ball of fire danced above his hand, making him look at his younger self and then pointed his hand at his younger self and with a ghastly wail, the ball of fire consumed Harry, rendering him to ashes as his life was snuffed out.

For a moment, he could feel magic within him react, his eyes widening as there was lightning coursing through his body.

For a moment, he thought he had it all under control, his body beginning to calm down, until a massive surge of magic wracked through it, exploding the air around him with a clap like thunder.

For a moment, everything stood still…

Then, a God was borne upon the earth, Magic being his to control…

In another dimension, two shocking green eyes looked at the sky as it blackened and a voice said: "Time to kill myself a God…"

* * *

This marks the end of Exodus, the book of travels from the Dark Lord Harry James Potter. It will be continued in the next book in the series, which will play around the mysterious adversary…

Reviews would be appreciated very muchly…

Demon God of Chaos thanks everyone for reading this. This chapter is the advent of a new thing to be born, a total of one million words having been archived upon my profile, something which I am glad for. For all those fans of this series, I would like to say that I enjoyed writing this and hope that everyone will read the next book in the series, which I will publish sooner or later, once I get the time.

It was a blast people, to hear all your good comments and other praises and you're not-so-nice reviews…

Thank you,

Demon God of Chaos


End file.
